The Dare That Brought Them Apart
by Luixa
Summary: Natsume accepted a dare which broke him and Mikan apart, Mikan always loved him but her heart tore when she knew about the dare Natsume accepted, until they grew up Mikan never forgot about it, will fate bring them back together? NxM, pls check it out,rxr
1. Chapter 1: Take it!

Author's Note: I'm back again! I hope you'll love my newest story, I really worked hard on this plot… thanks! Again, I want to thank my best friends, (I think you know already who they are) and please, leave your reviews, they'll really make me a lot happy… tnx again!

Summary: Natsume was a popular and rich, he gets everything he wants, rich friends and girls. But one day, his friends dared him to 'play' with Mikan by asking her out and telling her at the end that he loves her which wasn't true. What will happen if Mikan finds out if it was all a dare? What will happened to the both of them..?

The Dare 

**Chapter 1: Take it! **

It was another day at the academy for our dear innocent Mikan, she did her daily morning routines and glanced at her watch, it was already 7:45, she ran out of her room and on her way there, she bumped someone.

"Ou- ouch…" She whispered as she rubbed her forehead to take away the pain.

"Watch it!" Said the person who she bumped.

She looked up and her heart beat fast when she saw Natsume, but just like any ordinary days, he was with a group of boys, but he was the leader of the whole entire gang.

Before Mikan could say anything, Natsume, along with the other boys already started to walk away.

Mikan sighed and looked at the floor, _He hates me so much……….. it really hurts… _But then, she froze, _uh- oh… I'M LATE!_

She arrived her classroom breathing hard and panting, Jinno-sensei looked at her with an awkward expression on his face, "Why took you so long?"

The group of boys at the back started to laugh, those boys were the gang she met a while ago on her way to the classroom.

Mikan's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. Her heart sank, her loved one which was Natsume was laughing at her, her best friend Hotaru was also doing the same thing, including the other girls in the classroom. The only one who wasn't laughing was her dear best friend, Yuu.

She continued to her seat and bowed her head to hide her face from her other classmates who were still laughing until now.

Half of the day passed fast, the rest of the day left was their freetime already since their teachers had a meeting.

Yuu invited his two best friends to take a walk around the academy, its been long since they did that and he wanted to do it again.

In the classroom…

"Typical that Sakura girl, she's always clumsy and late… hahaha!" Laughed one of Natsume's friends. But as usual, the other boys in the gang laughed as well. Including Natsume and Ruka.

Ruka sat on one table and smirked, "Boring… why don't we play somethin' huh?"

The other members of the group looked at him with interesting eyes, they smiled and nodded.

"Great idea.." Natsume commented.

They headed for the big big room of Natsume and they sat on the floor.

"What to play…?"

"What about truth or dare..?"

A member took a bottle from his bag (didn't know how an empty bottle got in there) and spinned it in the middle. It landed on Natsume.

Natsume opened his mouth in surprise, "Shit…" Was the only word he could say.

Ruka laughed evilly, "I have a dare for ya, accept it to be fair, if you won't do it, then you're out of this group.."

Everyone looked at him with a weird face, Natsume's eyes got big, "F- f- fine…"

Ruka brought out a hand, "Deal?"

Natsume closed his eyes and handed his own hand, "D- deal" He said bravely.

The rest of the boys gasped, they knew that what Ruka was thinking wasn't an ordinary dare, and yet, they were also amazed at how brave Natsume was.

"Ready?" Asked Ruka.

"Get to the point…"

Ruka looked at Natsume's eyes directly, "I want you to ask Mikan out, show fake affection to her and at the end, tell her that you love her. You'll do that in just one week.. this week."

Natsume's face turned blank as soon as Ruka finished his sentence… He glared at him afterwards, "You're serious at that?" He said with a monotonous voice.

"Very… sure" Ruka answered.

The other boys just stared at Natsume, they didn't say a thing. Actually, they actually liked the dare but were just scared to let Natsume know.

"You know the consequences when you won't do it .. right?" Added Ruka.

"I- I won't let you down… a deal is a deal.. only a coward man would break one… " Natsume whispered out loud, his bangs covering his face.

**e-n-d-o-f-c-h-a-p-t-e-r**

Author's Note: Chap 1 finish! I know it's short, promise I'll make it longer next time.. don't forget to leave your reviews okay? Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2: Whata?

Author's Notes: Sorry .. VERY SORRY for the late update, it was our periodic exam and I really had to study hard.. anyway, let's get moving, I want to thank my dear best friends again who always supported me in writing, also, just want to remind you, please oh please don't forget to leave your review. Thanks!

The Dare

Chapter 2: Whata-?

The afternoon passed by and it was already 6 in the evening, Mikan Sakura just stayed under a tree while combing her hair and eating some of her favourite candies, unknown to her, there was somebody who was watching her from behind a certain tree, a Sakura tree.

_I don't think it'll be that hard, I mean, its just that Sakura girl, she's stupid, an idiot, what else could be more fun than playing with her? _ Thought a raven-haired teenage boy who was the one behind the Sakura tree.

An hour passed and Natsume still hadn't moved an inch, the moon was slowly appearing and also, Mikan was still there, she was daydreaming… But then, her eyes widened as she saw a shadow from behind her, that shadow… it was familiar, it belonged to her… crush. She turned around and she was right, she blushed but Natsume didn't notice because it was already dark, "Natsume-kun?"

"Konbanwa Mikan.." Was all that Natsume said, he gulped, _This is the most stupid dare I ever taken, but still, If I don't do this, everyone will think I'm a coward, an idiot, and … they'll kick me out of the troop… so I have no choice, be brave Natsume… WAIT! I'M BRAVE!_

Mikan shook her hand infront of Natsume's face, "Natsume-kun? Daijoubu?"

Natsume looked at Mikan and shook his head hard, "Daijoubu dayo, gomen!"

Mikan giggled like a 2 year old girl, she already forgot that she was Natsume that time, her crush.

Natsume sat down and also asked her to do the same, of course, Mikan followed what he wanted her to do, he was her crush for your info right?

Natsume bit his lower lip and he stared at the moon, he didn't know what to say, he just sat there, busy thinking what he'll say to ask her out.

"Why are you here Natsume-kun? What do you need from me? Why aren't you with your gang?" Asked Mikan, her face 3 inches away from him.

Natsume looked at her and his mind screamed in fright when he noticed their faces 3 inches away, but then, he remembered the dare, he backed away a few inches and smiled, "Sakura, can… can.." _Fuck, this is hard. _

"Can I what?"

"Canyougooutwithme?" Asked Natsume in a very fast way, it was almost as fast as the wind which passed by just now.

"Sorry I didn't quit get that, pardon?" Asked Mikan cutely while blinking her eyes.

_Oh god she's cute when doing that… SNAP OUT OF IT! CUTE? HER! IN HER DREAMS! _ "Go- gomenasai… I said, can-you-go-out-w- w- with-… uh- with… uhmm.."

Mikan now was getting impatient, she sighed heavily and asked in a child-like tone, "what?"

_I'll be kicking your butt now if it wasn't for the stupid dare, uh! You're so impatient! _ "Me?"

"What do you mean? A while ago you were asking me if I can go out with somebody unknown and now you're asking 'me?' you're so unpredictable and confusing? What do you mean?"

_Darn you idiot, you're soo.. stupid! Just like this dare…! _ "What I meant was.. can you go out with me?"

Mikan's heart leapt in joy, but then, it sank, she thought for a while, _Natsume asking me out? This is ridiculous… what does he mean? Maybe you just heard wrong Mikan… I mean- _

"Mikan?"

Mikan looked at Natsume and she got back to her senses, "What were you saying again?"

Natsume's jaw dropped, _DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO SAY THOSE THINGS? UH! YOU'RE SOOO ANNOYING! _ He sighed and repeated, "Will you go out with me Mikan Sakura?"

Mkan's eyes burst wide, without even noticing she just shouted, "HAI!"

Natsume sweat-dropped, he always knew that Mikan has a crush on him, but never thought that she was that obsessed! **Sigh** "Thanks.."

Mikan blushed, this time, Natsume noticed already since he was looking forward on seeing Mikan's reaction, "Glad you accepted my offer.."

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Arigato guys for reading this 2nd chappie! Yeah I know its also short, please don't get mad, I'll upload the next chap asap… ! Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3: The Dare Continues

Author's Note: Whew! I'm here again, I hope you guys won't get sick of my ne? Arigato! Well, anyway, as I promised my best friends, I'll thank everytime I have a chance to. Well.. I hope you like this chappie and hope you'll leave your reviews, please do try not to criticize or flame my work, thanks!

The Dare

Chapter 3:

The Dare Continues

As Natsume got in his room, he was surprised by his gang, "Well done!" Shouted Ruka while clapping loudly.

Natsume stared at them with a confused look on his face, "How did you-?"

"We put a videocamera somewhere to capture what you're doing, remember, its just a dare, our dare that is.. so we have the right to see it.. right?" Answered a member of the gang.

Natsume had no other choice but to agree with them, but there was something inside of him that he's regretting . He doesn't know what it is but he felt hurt, just slightly but… what was it? Was it… guilt? He wasn't sure about it but he just ignored it, thinking that it'll be gone.

"Hey! Natsume! Something's wrong!" Another member of the gang asked as he observed Natsume.

Natsume just looked at him and rolled his eyes, "Nothin'"

"Fine then! Cheers!" He shouted as he got bottles of wine from Natsume's ref. "It's time to rejoice! Natsume Hyuuga just got one step higher! Ready for the next plan Nats?"

Natsume glared at the member, "You don't need to dictate what I must do pal, I know what I'm doing, don't worry, it's a dare and I won't back up."

"That's Natsume alright.." Commented Ruka while pouring some wine in his glass.

Meanwhile in Mikan's room…

"Oh my gosh Yuu-chan, Hotaru-chan! He just asked me out he just asked me out!" Shouted Mikan while jumping up and down.

"It's the millionth time you said that, don't you think we already understand that minutes ago, or should I say hours ago?" Laughed Hotaru while giving Mikan a queer look.

Yuu just smilled and clapped his hands a little, indeed he was happy about it, but… there was something wrong with that, he can sense it.

Mikan noticed Yuu was occupied so she pouted and approached Yuu, "Is something wrong? You seem occupied..?"

Yuu just flashed a smile and shook his head, he doesn't want to disappoint his dear best friend who was rejoicing hardly this time.

Hotaru also noticed Yuu but she didn't ask him, she quite had a clue on what Yuu was thinking, she gave you a knowing look, Yuu gave her the same in return.

Mikan didn't pay attention on what her two best friends were doing, she was still busy being very happy.

That morning..

Mikan woke up really early that day, she took a bath, it took her an hour and a half to finish, she brushed her hair several times and it took her 2 hours to pick the right clothes, she finished at 12:00… an hour before her so called date with Natsume.

She went down the dormitory not bothering to look at the clock, well of course, she doesn't know that its still an hour before their date.

She arrived at the meeting place which is the Sakura tree, but to her surprise, Natsume was already there, he was standing there, his back facing her. She ran to him and surprised him by greeting him aloud, "OHAYOU NATSUME-KUN!"

Natsume almost jumped in surprise, he gave out a fake laugh and … _wow .. she's pretty….. URGH! SNAP OUT OF IT! DAMN YOU NATSUME!_

Mikan was wearing a simple but fitting clothes, a simple skirt and a simple spaghetti with matching blazer. "Natsume-kun? Shall we go now?" She said when she saw Natsume staring at her.

Natsume pushed his own forehead and followed Mikan to the bus station, Mikan's heart was beating really fast while Natsume's was.. he cannot explain it, it was pumping fast but it would totally stop if Mikan faces him. But just like his experience yesterday, he just ignored it.

They arrived at Central Town, they decided to watch a movie, but not just any movie, it was a very romantic movie. When Mikan and Natsume got in the movie house, the first thing that caught their eyes was a couple kissing in the middle. Mikan blushed while Natsume tried to ignore it but unfortunately, he didn't success.

They sat at the 7th row of the cinema and the movie started..

When the movie ended, Mikan was teary eyed and Natsume was emotionless. They headed for the restaurant afterwards, it wasn't also an ordinary restau, it was a very expensive one, Natsume paid the expenses.

The afternoon was indeed the happiest moment of Mikan's life, but for Natsume, it was the most confused part of his life, something was there inside, but .. he didn't know what it is, he felt happy, a different kind of happiness, he felt comfortable, he felt himself, not like when he was with his gang, he must act cool all the time, but when he's with her, with Mikan, he can be himself.

Mikan felt happy, but something was scaring her inside, she didn't know what it is but she just ignored it, today was heaven.

They arrived back at the academy at 6 in the evening, Mikan got into her room and slept, but in Natsume's room…

"CONGRATULATIONS NATSUME! YOU PASSED THE 2ND STEP OF THE DARE!"

Natsume was greeted by the same gang again, today, they brought more wine, they were clapping their hands and shaking Natsume's hands, "CONGTRATS!"

Natsume wants to smile but instead, his smile turned into a frown but again, he didn't know why, he felt hurt deep inside, "Thanks"

Natsume's friends left at about midnight already, he supposed to feel sleepy after they leave but no, he felt sad, he cannot sleep, he stared at the ceiling for a long time, he started to imagine stuff that he thought that can make him sleep but no, nothing can make him sleep. What was wrong? What was he feeling?

End of Chapter

Author's Note: I hope you had fun reading this chap, tell me whether you like it or not, oh yeah, if you have any suggestions or anything, please don't hesitate to tell them, its my pleasure to accept them. Don' forget to leave your review okay?


	4. Chapter 4: The Spreading News

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, well, had a little problem, I cannot upload any documents until now, really sorry, want to thank my dear friends again before starting my story, thanks! Love ya! Please don't forget to leave your comment or review okay?

The Dare

Chapter 4: The Spreading News

It's been 2 days already since Mikan and Natsume dated, but there was something unexpected that happened, both of them never knew that the news about them dating spread fast, not only among their classmates, it spread throughout the school!

Some people think that it was just a rumor, most of those people were Natsume's fangirls, but some people think that it was true because of the witnesses that witness the whole thing.

Today was Monday, Mikan woke up really early, excited to see Natsume today in class, she did her morning routines just like any other day, she ran out of her room and off to the academy.

On her way there, she bumped into a girl, not just any girl, she was the leader of Natsume and Ruka's fanclub, she was Sumire, the rich, spoiled and flirty brat.

"Oh hi there, Sakura." Whispered Sumire aloud while kicking Mikan softly.

Mikan bit her tongue and looked at Sumire, "What?"

"Whoa.. hold your horses Mikan, there's nothing I want you to do, and for some reason, I am not a killer or a drug-pusher or anything like that so calm down Sakura" Said Sumire while rolling her eyes, the other fangirls that was with her laughed.

Mikan smirked and thought for a while, Natsume popped in her mind, _She'll be broken hearted when-_

"Sakura, are the news true? You and Natsume were dating! Hahaha!" Asked a fangirl while giggling, the others giggling along.

Mikan was stunned, she felt surprised, _How did they know!_ But then, she thought about it, _well its true right? And Natsume's one of the most popular boy here in the academy, why must I hide the fact that we're dating? I must be proud! _ "Yeah"

Sumire's heart sank, some other fangirls fell to the floor unconscious, some others felt their head ache very much. Sumire approached Mikan and spanked her, "DON'T LIE TO ME SAKURA!"

Mikan slapped her back, "I'm not lying!"

Sumire's eyes twitched, she covered her eyes that were producing big drops of tears already and ran away, making the other fangirls do the same.

Mikan beamed at herself and continued to the classroom, when she arrived there, a crowd was surrounding Natsume, most of them were girls, but the friends of Natsume weren't with the gang, they were just sitting in a corner peacefully, smiling at what's happening.

"Was it true Natsume-kun?" "How come you picked her and not me!" "Why her!" "She's very ugly and childish! Look at me!" "WHY?" "NATSUME!" "How can you do this to me!" "How can you do this Natsume!" Etc..

Mikan's mouth twitched and a drop of sweat fell from the back or her head.

She ran out of the classroom, buried her face inside her small hands and went to the dormitory back again, she never thought that she would make a big mess.

Back to the classroom..

Natsume just stared at the crowd that was surrounding him and he closed his eyes, he made his way out of the crowd and approached his friends, he sat in the middle of them and brought out his manga. He didn't answer any question that was asked to him.

The other fangirls begged to be answered but their hardworks were wasted because they didn't get any answer from Natsume.

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Well.. I hope you liked this chappy, although I know it's a little boring, hehe, don't worry, I'll make the next chappie more exciting! Please please don't forget to leave your review!


	5. Chapter 5: What She Heard

Author's Note: **-sigh- **I tried to upload some documents sooner but … had a little problem so I cannot upload it for some reason, really sorry. Hope you guys can understand ne? Anyway, I want to thank my best friends again for supporting me, hope you remember their pennames, and please, do leave your review and comment, arigato gozaimasu!

The Dare

Chapter 5:

What She Heard

That afternoon, Natsume asked Mikan out again for the 4th time, it was their forth date and everything happened because of the dare, the powerful dare of Ruka.

Mikan heard the knock from her door, "Na- ni?" She asked while fixing her hair for a while.

"This is Natsume, Mikan. Can we go out today? I need to tell you something later, after our date.." Answered Natsume frorm outside.

Mikan's heart started to pump fast again, "Ha- hai!" She opened the door and let Natsume in, but when she opened the door, Natsume stepped forward fast she didn't even notice he was hugging her already.

He caressed Mikan's back, (and oh yeah, did I mention that they were already 15 years old? This year was their last year in the academy already, if I didn't, well now I mentioned it) he pressed his lips to hers and started to kiss her, first it was soft but the kiss got harder and harder after each second, after several seconds, it turned into a passionate kiss already.

Mikan was surprised at Natsume's actions, she told herself that it was still early so she must push him but instead, she melt in his embrace and kissed him back.

They end up together that night… doing what we call… …

That morning…

Mikan rubbed her eyes, her eyes grew wide when she saw her uniform on the floor, along with her underwear… "AHHHH!" Mikan shouted, her shout woke Natsume up.

Natsume opened his eyes a little, it also grew wide just like Mikan's when he saw his own clothes on the floor, "AHHHH!" He also shouted.

They looked at each other, but not like before, only Mikan blushes when they do that, this time, Natsume blushed, him not knowing why

They both looked away, both panting hard, "Don't tell me we just did it…" Whispered Mikan lovingly while taking her clothes while covering herself with 2 pillows.

Natsume tried not glance but he cannot help it, Mikan had a wonderful body, she was _NATSUME! SHAME ON YOU! STARING AT HER BODY? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! EVERYTIME SHE LOOKS AT YOU, YOUR HEART- _ "Natsum-e?" Aren't you going to put on your- uhm… - clothes?"

Natsume quickly got back to reality and looked at himself, he was covered with a pillow too, he grabbed his clothes and quickly wore them, Mikan didn't even see him do that. (tsk.. so unfair!)

Natsume froze while putting on his shoes, he stared at the floor, he totally forgot what he must do, yes the 1st task, kissing Mikan was done, but the 2nd…. Wasn't done yet, he sighed and looked at Mikan, "Mikan, I have to tell you something…"

"Huh?" Mikan asked while brushing some of her bangs to her ear while looking at Natsume with a confused expression.

"I- I- " Natsume covered his face, "I love you" He said aloud.

What Natsume said echoed like a church bell in Mikan's ear, _He- he loves me? Stupid Mikan! It's obvious! _ Her heart leapt in joy, she quickly turned and hugged Natsume, "I LOVE YOU TOO NATSUME-KUN!"

Natsume didn't know why but his heart started beating fast as soon as Mikan said that, but yet, he felt guilty and sad, he sighed, _Thankful guys? The dare's done! But then- why do I feel this kind of happiness when I'm with her? With this girl? I can be whoever I want to be when I'm with her, I can be myself, why? Why do I feel this way? _ And after that, he noticed that Mikan wasn't hugging him anymore, instead, she was gone already, but there was something she left on the table,

_Dear Natsume, _

_Never knew you also loved me…. I want you to know that I love you very much, I can't stay here much longer, my heart's beating really fast right now, too shy to stay here… bye! _

_Love, _

_Mikan _

Natsume sweat-dropped.

Natsume looked around the room one last time, then he decided to go back to his room, still a little sleepy.

As soon as he opened the door of his room…

"CONGRATZ NATSUME!" "WOOHOO NATSUME! YOU'RE TRULY BRAVE!" "Natsume! YOU- YOU FINISHED THE DARE!" "DONE! IT'S DONE NATSUME! REJOICE!"

He was greeted by the same crowd..

In that very moment, Sumire was passing by the corridor when she heard the big commotion in Natsume's room..

"Congrats Natsume!" Ruka shouted while hugging Natsume, "you passed the dare!" He added

Sumire raised her left brow, "Dare?"

"_We all saw it! The video! Told ya we can see everything you two are doing!" _ _A member of the gang shouted while putting a cd inside the dvd player, "look!" _

Sumire put her finger below her chin, "You two? What does he mean? Is- is he referring to … Mikan and Natsume?"

"Mikan Sakura! Poor her! Hahaha! I can't believe she's that dumb to believe you! Hahaha! How in the world will someone fall inlove with her?" Shouted another gangmate.

_Natsume's heart sank this time, he didn't know why but… what his gangmate said, especially this part 'how in the world will someone fall inlove with her'. It hit him hard. _

Sumire stopped thinking, her confused expression turned into a sly expression, she flashed a sly smile and she continued her way, "So it was all a dare huh? Told ya I was true about the 'no one will ever love Mikan' thing! Wahahah! Can't wait to tell Mikan about this, it'll tore her heart into pieces, I'm sure about it… hahaha!"

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Chapter 5 is finally done! More chappies to come! Please tune in to my story "The Dare That Brought Them Apart" the 6th chapter will be uploaded any time soon.


	6. Chapter 6: The Teardrop ouch

Author's Note: Hi! I'm back again! I'm really happy that you guys like this story, please continue to read my stories! Again, I want to thank my faithful best friends who never stopped supporting me! Please read and review okay? Arigato! Enjoy!

The Dare

Chapter 6:

The Teardrop

That morning, well of course it was already Tuesday, Sumire arrived at the classroom with a grimace on her face while the other fangirls were still sobbing and crying about the fact that Mikan and Natsume were dating.

"Sumire-chan? **–sniff sniff- **How- how come you're happy?" Asked a friend of Sumire while wiping her tears.

Sumire winked at her and went to the middle of the classroom, "All fangirls of Natsume and Ruka, proceed to my bedroom, have a good news for you"

All fangirls felt confused but followed what their leader said, and in a minute, everyone was already in the dormitory, in Sumire's room. (fast one)

Sumire sat on her bed gracefully and smiled at them. "So what's the good news Sumrie-chan?" Asked a fangirl.

Sumire looked around the room, "Everything was all a dare"

"Huh?"

Sumire stood up, "Mikan and Natsume, they're dating right? Well… It wouldn't happen if it wasn't all a dare… Natsume was dared by Ruka to date Mikan, and in the end, he must tell Mikan he loves her..!"

The fangirls got their hanky and cried aloud, "WAHHH!"

"Wake up stupid heads! Don't you guys understand me? Ugh!" Sumire said while poking some of the girls' forehead.

"What's – what's to be happy about Sumire-chan? He's going to tell her he loves her! Waaaaaaaaaah!" one of the fangirls cried.

"Use your coconut girls, yes, he told her he loves her- "

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cried the others.

"But … it was just because of a dare, it means it isn't true, well, Mikan thinks it is but.. wait till we tell her it isn't."

The fangirls suddenly stopped crying and looked at Sumire with big interesting eyes, they wiped their tears and sat straight, "What do you mean when you said 'wait till WE tell her it isnt' Sumire-sama?" Asked a fangirl while grinning a little.

"It means that… we'll break Mikan's heart, think about it, she doesn't know about the dare right? She thinks its all true, about the dating thing… Get me?"

A fangirl faked a laugh, "And where did you get this? This news that it was just a dare huh Sumire-chan?"

"I got it from the gang, the troop of Natsume, I was passing by the corridor when I heard them, anymore comments or questions?"

The fangirls didn't answer, they were too busy having fun and talking about it, about how Mikan will react, how they will break Mikan's heart.. etc…

That day, Sumire and the other fangirls skipped classes, but when dismissal came, they went quickly there, when they saw Mikan alone in the hallway, they surrounded her.

"Wha- DOUSHITE!" Asked Mikan while turning.

"Ha! We need to talk to you" Sumire exclaimed.

"Talk to me about what!"

The fangirls looked at each other.

This time, some students were passing by and they saw the crowd (fangirls and mikan) they decided to stay and see what's going to happen, after about several minutes, a very large crowd was gathered in the hall.

"So you want to ask me about something Sumire-chan?" Asked Mikan again, she was getting annoyed and impatient already.

"Were you just boasting Mikan-chan? Well let's see who'll be boasting after this happens."

"Since when did you and Natsume started dating?" Asked a fangirl.

Mikan felt surprised at the question, "5 days ago, why?"

"Hmmph! Nothing, do you believe that he loves you?" Asked another one.

"Of course I do, you jealous girls? Well if you are, don't get mad at me, it wasn't my fault that he likes me!" Boasted Mikan, not noticing she was already boasting.

The other fangirls clenched their fist, they hate Mikan, but Sumire for some reason, didn't get mad, she wasn't even irritated, she let out a laugh, "You think that's true huh! It was just a dare Mikan, Natsume was just dared by his friends to date you"

Mikan felt her heart ache but she decided to fight back, "Prove it! I believe in my love!"

In that very moment, Natsume and the gang happened to pass by the crowd, well of course, as the popular boys, they decided to look, or maybe, join. They got in the way and went in the middle of the crowd, where Mikan, Sumire and the other fangirls were.

Mikan saw Natsume, she hugged him, "Natsume-kun!"

The other friends of Natsume looked at Mikan with a werid expression..

"She thinks its true huh?" Whispered Ruka to his friends.

"Yep.. I think so, stupid idiot" Answered one.

"Mikan! Here he is! Let's ask him shall we?" Sumire shouted to let the whole crowd hear.

Mikan laughed and stared at Sumire, "Hmmn? Let's see"

Natsume looked at the two girls, "Wazzup?"

Mikan gave Natsume a peck on the cheek, Natsume felt happy about it but of course, with his friends around, he must act cool, the dare's finished, he must be like his normal self now so he pushed Mikan a little, "idiot, don't do that"

Mikan felt afraid, _I- I thought he loves me? Why did he call me idiot? Why wasn't he sweet? _ "Na- Natsume.."

"What's going on?" Enquired Natsume.

"Natsume! Prove to them that what you told me was true! That you really love me! That it wasn't all a dare! Tell them please!" Mikan begged while putting her hands around Natsume.

Natsume's cool expression faded, he bit his tongue, there was something there inside, _It's all a dare Mikan.. sorry…. But.. why do I feel like this? No, my .. _ His mind wanted to say sorry and yes to Mikan but his heart disagrees, there was more than that, he even forgot that he was doing a dare.

Natsume was speechless, he noticed Sumire look at him.

"What Natsume? Cannot answer because what I said was true?"

"Natsume-kun! Please! Tell them it is true! That you really- "

"Mikan, sorry… I- it was all a – " _Why do I feel this way? I feel as if I want to hug her, to tell everyone that it wasn't true, I never felt this way, what's this! What's happenig? _"it- was- wa- was… all a dare Mikan Sakura.. sorry…"

Mikan froze, his heart was now a blackhole, she opened her mouth but no words came, her vision was getting blurred, the happiness in her mind vanished and everything was dark, she felt hurt, no, more than hurt. She closed her eyes and …

"OUCH!" Natsume shouted.

Mikan slapped him, "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU! Did you have fun Natsume huh? Was it fun? Well maybe for you it was, afterall, it was all a dare! Oh how I wish you had! You must be very satisfied by now because if not, curse you, don't repeat this again Natsume! Not just to me! To all of the girls!"

"Mikan, I'm-"

"No Natsume, don't say you're sorry, why? Did you feel sorry for me when you were playing with me for the past few days huh? Did you huh!"

"It was a –"

"Yes,I know it was a dare! I know it is but still! Why did you accept it if you know that you'll hurt someone huh? Why? Well yes, I may be easy to be played with, I may be an idiot, I may be a stupid girl that thinks like a 5 year old child but still, at least I'm innocent! At least I have a heart which you and your gang doesn't have! I know how to be hurt, I know how it feels! But you? Have you ever felt that feeling huh?"

She slapped him again..

And with that she run away, her hands covering her whole face.

"MI-" Natsume looked at the floor, what Mikan said, it hit him hard, it struck his heart, he looked up again, he cannot see Mikan anymore, he closed his eyes tight, a teardrop fell. _I- I cried...w- why does it hurt this much? Why?_

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Hope you liked this chap! I'll upload the next one ASAP. Thanks a lot again and don't forget to leave your review, love ya guys!


	7. Chapter 7: Last Day in the Academy

Author's Note: Thankyou soo much for the reviews! Thankyou! It inspired me to write another chapter, it was more than I expected, please keep them coming! Thanks again, anyway, just want to thank my best friends again for their non-stop support.. please don't forget to leave your review okay? Arigato!

The Dare

Chapter 7:

The Last Day In The Academy (SO NOT THE LAST CHAPTER)

Everyone whistled as they saw Mikan slap Natsume, but although a teardrop fell from Natsume's eyes, no one saw it, the crowd started to get small and after some minutes, the only ones left were Sumire, the gang and Natsume.

"Whoa Natsume! That was solid!" Shouted a member of Natsume's gang while patting Natsume on the back, he doesn't know that Natsume was already crying a little… not until he sobbed.

Everyone stared at him, this wasn't something that would happen everyday, even the fangirls got surprised about this, "Natsume-kun? Why are you crying?" Asked Sumire, approaching him.

Natsume gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, he punched Sumire as soon as she got closer to him, "You- YOU SLUT!"

Sumire's butt landed flat on the floor, her eyes twitched, "Na- Natsume! Don't hurt me please! I beg you don't!"

Ruka went infront of Natsume, "She's a girl Natsume, she's a girl… don't punch her…"

"I don't care if she's a boy or a girl.. she's a bitch, she's a slut, she's nothing to me…" Still grinding his teeth.

The gang pushed Natsume back to his room with all their might, and thankfully, they succeeded.

Natsume fell to his bed, covering his face and pulling his hair, "I'm so stupid…. I'm useless.. I'm a bastard…"

The gang's eyes got wide, "Na- Natsume.. don't say that, you're not useless, you're no stupid.. and definitely you're not a bastard… what are you saying? Why are you saying these things? We must rejoice, you must rejoice but- but why are you acting like this?"

Natsume just shook his head and gestured them to leave the room, "Please… leave me alone … I need some time alone for now… please.." He said, still pointing on his big door.

The gang had no choice, they followed his instruction, the only one left was Ruka but same like others, Natsume asked him to leave him first.

Natsume wiped his tears with his shirt, "Why am I so hurt when she said those words..?"

_Flashback_

"OUCH!" Natsume shouted.

Mikan slapped him, "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU! Did you have fun Natsume huh? Was it fun? Well maybe for you it was, afterall, it was all a dare! Oh how I wish you had! You must be very satisfied by now because if not, curse you, don't repeat this again Natsume! Not just to me! To all of the girls!"

"Mikan, I'm-"

"No Natsume, don't say you're sorry, why? Did you feel sorry for me when you were playing with me for the past few days huh? Did you huh!"

"It was a –"

"Yes,I know it was a dare! I know it is but still! Why did you accept it if you know that you'll hurt someone huh? Why? Well yes, I may be easy to be played with, I may be an idiot, I may be a stupid girl that thinks like a 5 year old child but still, at least I'm innocent! At least I have a heart which you and your gang doesn't have! I know how to be hurt, I know how it feels! But you? Have you ever felt that feeling huh?"

She slapped him again..

And with that she run away, her hands covering her whole face.

End of Flashback 

"My heart, it stopped when she said those, it seemed like my whole world just stopped spinning and everything turned dark, it was the most painfiul thing everyone has said to me… " Natsume whispered to himself, still sobbing and sniffing.

He stood up and punched the mirror, it broke into pieces, a single piece landed beneath his right foot, he stared at it, he saw his face, it was stained with tears, and that's when he realized..

"Am- am I falling inlove with her…?" He asked himself.

In Mikan's room..

Mikan hugged her knees and sank her head deep in the middle of her thighs, _Why..? Why did I have to fall for his joke? Why must I be so stupid to believe in him…? Wh- _

"Because you love him so much.." a voice said from the door.

Mikan raised her head and gasped when she saw Hotaru, "Hotaru-chan..?

"Invention 324, mind reading machine" She said while tapping the machine she was holding.

Mikan giggled a little but her face immediately turned into a frown again, she continued crying again.

Hotaru sighed and sat beside her, "You know, its the last day of school tomorrow…."

"So what?" Asked Mikan, sadness can be noticed from her voice.

"So… it's the last day you'll see Natsume… aren't you sad..? Aren't you worried..? Don't you want him to apologize to you?"

Mikan shook her head, "He's a jerk… he just played with me… he's nothing but a useless pervert… how can he play with me with just that? Just because of a dare? He's so low…"

Hotaru looked at Mikan, she understood how Mikan feels, but also, she can understand Natsume, "Mikan-chan.. don't you think there's a reason why he did that? And also… this didn't happen because the Lord want to ruin your life… this is happening for a reason.. everything happens for a reason Mikan-chan, we may don't know what it is but.. "

"But we must try to understand it and accept it..?" Mikan smiled a little.

Hotaru just nodded and rubbed her eyes, this made Mikan look at her, she saw Hotaru having red eyes, "Hotaru-chan? You're crying?"

Hotaru sniffed and shook her head, "N- no!"

Mikan laughed, "Oh come on, it's obvious, why?"

Hotaru stood up and walked away, "Nevermind idiot… non of you're business.."

_Even though she's stupid… even though she's an idiot… she has the biggest heart of all girls that I met… that's why she's precious… and if I'll think deep, by now, I think Natsume is being guilty and slowly, he's falling inlove with her already… _Thought Hotaru.

That morning…

Everyone wore their graduation uniform, today was the last day of school, after this day, everyone in the last year will live normal lives already. Some were deciding to work in other countries while some were left undecided, two of them are our heroes, Mikan and Natsume.

After the graduation program, some girls started to cry already, Nonoko, a friend and classmate of Mikan, hugged her best friend Ana and promised her that they'll see each other again someday.

The fangirls of Natsume and Ruka cried hardly while embracing each other, telling each other how much fun they had being together.

Mikan and Hotaru decided to live together in Tokyo, but still, they don't know what job to take.

Ruka and Natsume also decided to live together, they'll also be living in Tokyo, not knowing that Mikan and Hotaru'll be living.

Mikan was walking around the academy when she bumped someone, "Ou- ouch…" She whispered while opening her eyes.

"So- Mi- Mikan.." Said a voice.

Mikan's eyes widened, she knew that voice, it belonged to her true love, Natsume Hyuuga, she looked up and gulped when she saw him.

"I'm really- "

Mikan turned around, though it was hard for her to say this, she must, because for her, it's the right thing to do… "Na- Natsume-kun, I had fun having you as my classmate, having you as my friend and having you as- as my .. my- my- fake boyfriend… but even though you hurt me so much…. I'll still treat you as my friend, no matter what you'll do, nothing can change that. But it's time for us to separate ways already, forget about the past and start living the present without remembering each other… it's been nice knowing you Natsume Hyuuga, sa- sayonara.. " and there, she started walking away.

Natsume couldn't believe his eyes, why now? Now that he realized he loves her, now is the time that they'll be separating, not only separating, they're separating with Mikan's heart holding anger. He quickly grabbed her arm but she pulled it back, "Natsume-kun, SAYONARA" She ran away.

He felt his knees get weak, he broke down, his vision started to get blurry again, tears started forming in his eyelids, several drops of liquid fell to the ground, it was indeed his tears…

End of Chapter (DEFINETELY NOT THE END OF THE STORY)

Author's Note: Okay readers, just to remind you again, THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE STORY, more chapters are to come, promise. Don't forget to leave your reviews okay? Promise that I'll upload the next chappie asap.


	8. Chapter 8: The New Born Baby Boy

Author's Note: Okay, I'm back again, thanks! Thanks soo much for those reviews! Love ya! Again, wanna thank my besties for supporting me. Plzzz don't forget to leave your reviews and comments, also if you have suggestion, please don't hesitate to suggest them. Enjoy!

The Dare

Chapter 8:

The New Born Baby Boy

9 months had already passed since Mikan and the other students except Hotaru separated ways, now, Mikan and Hotaru are living peacefully in Tokyo, they lived in a little condo that was beside their school. They're now college students, Mikan was taking the the course of a teacher while Hotaru was taking the computer engineer course.

Mikan was walking back home with Hotaru when her tummy just ached and she fell to the floor kneeling, "Ou-ouch….. Ahh… Hotaru-chan, my tummy, it aches…Ouch!"

Hotaru kneeled down and looked at Mikan, she put her hand on Mikan's stomach and her eyes got big, "You're.. stomach, how much food do you eat each day huh? It's… it wasn't like this before, why is it larger now..? Maybe you ate a lot and you got tummy ache, c'mon, let's go to that hospital, c'mon Mikan, you can do it"

Mikan used all her strength to stand, fortunately, she was able to but she was very weak so she must cling to Hotaru to be able to walk.

They arrived in the hospital after several minutes, Hotaru brought Mikan to the emergency room, "Nurse, please do check my-" Hotaru looked again at Mikan's tummy, it was indeed bigger than before, a lot bigger than before…

The nurse let Mikan sit on a chair and observed her first, and next she examined her tummy, "Miss, are you pregnant?"

The nurse's question stunned Mikan and Hotaru, "What? How can I be pregnant if I'm not yet married!" Asked Mikan looking very surprised.

"Yeah, and-" Hotaru wasn't unable to continue.

"Yes you may not be married but did you have… did you create a baby with someone?" Asked the nurse while still examining Mikan.

"Create a baby? How do you do that?" Asked Mikan, scratching her head.

The nurse and Hotaru sweat-dropped, "But nurse, we're still college students, that's impossible, I mean.. she didn't have sex with someone!"

Mikan's eyes got wide, "S- sex?"

Both the nurse and Hotaru looked at her, "You sure you didn't Miss Sakura?" Asked the nurse after glancing at Mikan's ID.

Mikan opened her mouth but no words came out, a memory came back…

Flashback 

Natsume caressed Mikan's back, (and oh yeah, did I mention that they were already 15 years old? This year was their last year in the academy already, if I didn't, well now I mentioned it) he pressed his lips to hers and started to kiss her, first it was soft but the kiss got harder and harder after each second, after several seconds, it turned into a passionate kiss already.

Mikan was surprised at Natsume's actions, she told herself that it was still early so she must push him but instead, she melt in his embrace and kissed him back.

They end up together that night… doing what we call… …

That morning…

Mikan rubbed her eyes, her eyes grew wide when she saw her uniform on the floor, along with her underwear… "AHHHH!" Mikan shouted, her shout woke Natsume up.

Natsume opened his eyes a little, it also grew wide just like Mikan's when he saw his own clothes on the floor, "AHHHH!" He also shouted.

They looked at each other, but not like before, only Mikan blushes when they do that, this time, Natsume blushed, him not knowing why

They both looked away, both panting hard, "Don't tell me we just did it…" Whispered Mikan lovingly while taking her clothes while covering herself with 2 pillows.

Natsume tried not glance but he cannot help it, Mikan had a wonderful body, she was _NATSUME! SHAME ON YOU! STARING AT HER BODY? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! EVERYTIME SHE LOOKS AT YOU, YOUR HEART- _"Natsum-e?" Aren't you going to put on your- uhm… - clothes?"

Natsume quickly got back to reality and looked at himself, he was covered with a pillow too, he grabbed his clothes and quickly wore them, Mikan didn't even see him do that.

_End of flashback_

Mikan sank back to her chair, the nurse and Hotaru stared at her, "There- there was once when I woke up I didn't have clothes on.."

Hotaru's jaw dropped and shook Mikan "WHAT? Why didn't you tell me about it? Who did you have sex with! When did that happen!"

Mikan blushed furiously, "Whata-! It's private! Why should I tell you? Well anyway, it happened about 9 months ago, when Natsume was still doing the dare, we- we kissed and I don't know what happened, that morning, I woke up without wearing my clothes!"

The nurse rolled her eyes, "Well then Miss, you're pregnant, no doubt.."

But Hotaru on the other hand… "Mi-mikan.. you're pregnant, the nurse's correct… but Mikan-chan! You're still a college student! How can you handle-"

But before she could finish, she saw some blood straining down Mikan's dress, both the nurse and Hotaru gasped, they know what's this, did sign, it means-

The nurse asked other nurses to put Mikan on a stretcher and they hurriedly brought her to the operating room, Hotaru didn't have any choice but just to follow them.

"Where- where are you taking me!" Asked Mikan aloud.

"You're pregnant and now you're going to labor a child!"

Mikan's mouth just twitched, she can't say anything anymore, her stomach was aching badly already, she just closed her eyes tight.

After several hours.. about 5 hours..

Hotaru was outsidethe operating room tapping her feeth, her heart was pumping fast, _What happened inside? Did she give birth normally? Was the baby a girl or a boy? Is the baby alive? Is Mikan okay?_ She continued to ask herself, she's getting worried honestly, she was sweating.

"Miss Imai?"

Hotaru fell to the floor because of her too much surprise, but she quickly stood up and sat upstraight, she looked up at the nurse and stood again, "YES? IS SHE OKAY? WHAT-"

"She's okay Miss Imai, the baby's okay too, she gave birth to a baby boy…"

Hotaru's heart leapt in joy, she's happy for her best friend, but it sank again, _But- how about her studies? She can't take care of the baby and study at the same time right? _ "O-okay, is she going out already?" Asked Hotaru forcing a little smile.

The door opened, revealing a breathing hard Mikan lying on the stretcher, when she saw Hotaru, she quickly smiled wide, "Ho- Hotaru-chan!"

"Shhh… you must not speak right now… let's see each other in your room okay? Shh.." Answered Hotaru, smiling too.

The nurses brought Mikan to a big room, of course, Hotaru paid for it, the nurses left after fixing Mikan's bed, leaving Mikan and Hotaru alone.

"Hotaru-chan, it- it's a baby boy…"

"I know Mikan-chan… but we have several problems.."

"Eh? Nani?"

"How are you going to continue your studies at this rate? You have a child and you're still a college student, it's not easy, I don't think you can even do it"

Mikan frowned, she knew Hotaru was correct.

The door opened revealing a doctor, "Miss Sakura, you must give a name for your baby boy, we need to know it now."

Mikan stared at the doctor, "Name?"

"Hai Sakura-sama"

"Youichi"

Hotaru looked at Mikan, "Youichi?"

"Hai… I like that name.."

3 days passed and she haven't answered Hotaru's question, and now, they were ready to leave the hospital already.

"Mikan-chan, you know, you can get a baby-sitter to take care of your baby, I mean.. we can afford it.."

"Iie.. I don't want a baby-sitter to take care of my baby Youichi… I like me to take care of him, it's my duty..''

"Demo-"

"No Hotaru-chan.. final, no baby sitters.."

That morning…

It was Monday and they have to go to school, for now Mikan left her baby to her kind neighbor, they arrived at the school, they quietly took their places in their classroom.

Hotaru started to chat with the other students, not noticing Mikan leaving the classroom, Mikan proceeded for the principal's office, "Sir, may I talk with you?"

The principal looked up and stopped reading the newspaper, "Sakura? What brings you here?"

Mikan took her seat infront of the principal, "I decided to stop my studies"

The principal's jaw dropped, "WHAT- WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"I decided to stop my studies, it's clear right?"

"But- but why? You were doing so great and now, you're going to tell me you want to stop!"

"h- hai.."

"A- are you-?"

"Very sure sir, no 2nd thoughts…"

"Very well Sakura, I think I can't do anything to stop you, I'll report this news immediately to your teachers, you may leave now"

Mikan went out of the principal's office and went out of the school, went home and took her baby back.

Meanwhile in the classroom..

"WHAT?" Shouted Hotaru kicking her chair, "WHO SAID THAT SHE'S GOING TO STOP?"

"She herself Ms. Imai, now please calm down and sit"

Hotaru put her chair back to place and sat down, "Sensei, ARE YOU SURE?"

"Yes. She already left school.."

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Thanks for reading chap 8, please don't forget to leave your review, I'll upload the next one asap.


	9. Chapter 9: After 5 Years

Author's Note: Here I am once again, uploading this chapter, teehee! Want to thank my friends & best friends again for their non stop support, also, I want to remind my readers to please don't forget to review, okay? Thanks! )

The Dare

Chapter 9:

After 5 Years

"Mikan Sakura!" Shouted Hotaru after banging their door.

Mikan was in the kitchen feeding her baby with milk, she immediately shrieked when she heard Hotaru, she knew why she was mad, "Ho- Hotaru-chan! You're here already, nani?"

Hotaru went to the kitchen stomping loudly, she just stopped when she saw Youichi sleeping like a pig, "WHY DID YOU TELL THE PRINCIPAL THAT YOU'LL STOP?"

"Because I need to take care of my baby.."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUR EDUCATION? IT MATTERS A LOT MIKAN SAKURA! WITHOUT IT YOU'LL NOT BE ABLE TO LIVE BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE MONEY!"

"I need to take care of my baby Hotaru, you'll understand it if you'll have yours… please, you don't know how I feel now.."

After 5 years…

"Mama! I'm awake already, ohayo gozaimasu!"

Mikan stopped cooking and smiled, she immediately turned around, "Ohayo Youichi, I'm cooking your favourite breakfast today, fried egg" She said while putting the fried egg on the plate.

"Hmmn? Arigato!" Youichi answered after taking his seat on the table.

"Ohayo!" Greeted a voice from the left side of the table, Mikan turned around once again and she grinned when she saw Hotaru, "Ohayou Hotaru-chan"

After eating, Hotaru quickly wore her working uniform and proceeded outside, "Sayonara Mikan-chan, Youichi!"

Youichi and Mikan waved their hands to say goodbye. Now, it was time for Youichi to leave, he'll be going to school already. "Sayonara mama!" Youichi shouted while he was climbing the bus.

"Sayonara!"

Mikan sighed as she closed the door, _I can't just depend on Hotaru, yes she's earning enough for us three here but, I can's just depend on her for the rest of my life! I must search for a job, even though I didn't finish my studies, I'm sure I'll be able to find something, something worth trying for…_

After several hours of finding a job, Mikan found herself staring at a sign in a building,

**Wanted Secretary! Rush! No need to be finished in college!**

"Ehh..? And look!"

If we see you work well, then we'll raise your salary, so please! We really need a secretary.

Mikan quickly got in the room and proceeded for the information counter, "Can I apply for the job? Please?"

The lady in the information booth smiled at her, "Sure, just wait for your turn okay? Now go ahead, proceed to that line over there"

Mikan raised a brow when she saw the long queue, _DOUSHITE? _ "Well then.. if I should sacrifice… Mikan, let's go let's go, don't lose hope." She said to herself.

Mikan was at the end of the long queue, the boss was in the front, checking out the people who wanted to be secretaries.

At last.. after long minutes of waiting, it was her turn already but-

"Yes, you fit this job mi-" The boss said to the person infront of Mikan but he stopped when he looked at Mikan.

Mikan gasped, _This person.. he looks very familiar, he's handsome too.. where did I see him before? _

"Thankyou for trying miss, maybe next time" The boss said to the girl infront.

Mikan followed the girl with her gazed and stepped forward, "Sir, I want to apply for this job."

The man had raven hair, had red orbs and he looked like he was the age of Mikan.

The man just stared at Mikan, his eyes were fierce but It showed that he was kind, he looked at Mikan with those kind eyes, it was like that look on his eyes were just for her, Mikan's heart started to pump fast.

_This lady…. she looks so familiar, that brunette hair, those eyes, she looks a lot like… Mikan Sakura… my former classmate… my former fake girlfriend.. my former friend… my present love… until now, no one takes her place here in my heart… _ Thought Natsume, the man.

"Sir?"

"You're accepted"

"But I haven't took the test-"

"You're accepted, that's final"

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chapter! Please do review, I'll appreciate them! Anyway, I just want to remind you guys to please check my story out sometime later or tomorrow, I'll probably upload the next chapter that time. Arigato!


	10. Chapter 10: Going To A Business Trip

Author's Note: Oh thankyou soo much for your kind reviews! I appreciated them soo much! I want to thank my best friends again for supporting me. To my readers, please don't forget to leave your review please, okay? Arigato! I hope you'll enjoy.

The Dare

Chapter 10:

Going To A Business Trip

Mikan narrowed her eyes on the man infront of him, _Why did he accept me without even asking me to take the test! _

"Miss Sakura?"

Mikan shook her head and looked at her new boss, "How did you know my name?"

Natsume started to become nervous, "Uh- uh…. Well…. Uhmm… I just know, hehehe!"

Mikan was stunned, not by the answer but by her boss's voice, it sounds like… familiar… it belonged to someone she knew, someone who played with her, someone who she didn't stop loving… someone who was the father of her son…

"Okay so Miss Sakura, please follow me to my office right now and I'll teach you what to do" Said Natsume still staring at Mikan with those loving orbs.

"H- Hai.." Mikan blushed.

They arrived at Natsume's office, but when they got there, Mikan's jaw dropped when she saw the sign infront of the door, "Natsume Hyuuga's Office"

She quickly pulled Natsume's arm, "Natsume?"

Natsume stopped and turned around, "Yes Mikan?"

But before Mikan could answer, the door opened revealing a beautiful woman, but even if she's pretty, she wasn't as pretty as Mikan.

"Konnichiwa Natsume-kun!" The girl greeted as she kissed Natsume on the cheek, "I see you found a secretary already?" The girl added, glaring a little at Mikan, she knew that Mikan was more beautiful than her.

Mikan stared at the girl, confused, _Who is- _

"Mikan Sakura, this is Yumi, my fiancé." Natsume said in a low toned voice. Even if it was hard for him to say this, he must, he doesn't know why he must but he just felt that if he didn't something bad will happen.

Yumi was the fiancé of Natsume, even if he doesn't love her, he must be engaged with her because that's what his parents want him to do. Yumi was the daughter of a rich businessman, the business man was a great friend of Natsume's parents. They told him that when he was still young, he was already engaged with her and even if he doesn't like her, he doesn't have any choice but to make her his fiancé.

Mikan's heart broke into pieces, her eyes started to get teary so she closed it tight and opened it after rubbing it, although it was still a little bit red, she forced a smile and answered, "Oh I see, watashiwa Mikan Sakura, yoroshiku!"

Yumi didn't answer her and walked away, "Goodbye Natsume, my love"

Both Mikan and Natsume got in Natsume's office, it was big and well-designed, he asked Mikan to sit infront of him, "So we meet again huh..?"

Mikan just nodded, she was still occupied, but now, she wasn't able to stop her tears already, it started straining down from her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to stop it, she didn't succeeded.

Natsume noticed this, he got his handkerchief and gave it to Mikan, "Here… Mikan"

Mikan froze when she heard Natsume say her name, she looked up a little and saw the handkerchief, she slowly accepted it and wiped her tears.

"Mikan, we'll be having a business trip tomorrow and you must go with me since you're my secretary" He said.

She raised her head and looked at him, she started to think, _Tomorrow? Hotaru will not be home tomorrow, she'll be on a business trip too, which means, no one is going to take care of Youichi, oh well… _"Sir Hyuug-"

"Call me Natsume"

"Demo sir Hyu-"

"Natsume, I'm your boss and you must follow me"

"H- Hai.."

"So I was saying.. you must go with me okay?" Natsume asked, his voice shows that he still loves her.

"Ca- Can I bring my child with me?" Asked Mikan nervously.

Natsume's eyes grew wide, he felt as if a sharp arrow hit his heart, he swallowed all the saliva that was inside his mouth, he turned around and put his hands inside his pocket, tears started to form in his eyes but of course, he doesn't want to show it, "Y- you have a baby?"

Mikan wanted to tell him that he's the father but she can't since he already has a fiancé, but of course, she doesn't want to lie, "H- hai…"

"Who's the fath-" Natsume was about to ask a question when he stopped, he realized that he and Mikan were through and he doesn't have the right to ask her those kinds of questions, "You can bring her"

"My child is a boy Mr.Hyu- I mean, Natsume"

Natsume wanted to punch whoever was the father of Mikan's child but of course, he cannot because as I said a while ago, he and Mikan didn't have a connection anymore and he doesn't have the right to do that. "I'll fetch you tomorrow from your house, write your address on a piece of paper, get one piece from there" He said pointing to a bunch of paper at his side, his back was still facing her.

"H- hai… " Mikan got a ream of bond paper and started to write. Natsume glanced at her, _She's still young.. how come she already has a baby? I already have a fiancé but why do I feel this way? I don't want Yumi, I want her, I want Mikan to be my fiancé, I want to spend the rest of my life with her… she's pretty, she's kind… she's perfect, the man who got her must be really lucky… WAIT! NATSUME? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! YOU ALREADY HAVE A FIANCE AND MIKAN ALREADY HAS A HUSBAND AND SHE ALREADY HAS A BABY! _

Mikan finished writing, she handed it to Natsume, blushing a little.

That morning…

BEEP!

Mikan pulled Youichi, "It must be him, okay so Youichi, please behave, remember, we'll be going on a business trip, not to play okay?"

"Yes mama… promise I won't do anything bad!"

"That's my boy"

They opened the door and saw a big car, Natsume was outside it, he opened the backdoor of the car and let Mikan and her child in, "Thankyou, si- I mean.. Natsume"

Natsume saw Youichi, _So that's her baby huh..? He's … handsome.._

Youichi saw Natsume, _I don't know why but I kind of felt happy when I saw him… _

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chappy! I hope you liked it, please look out for the next chap, for now, please don't forget to leave your review. Thanks! )


	11. Chapter 11: This Feeling

Author's Note: Thankyou sooo much for the kind reviews you sent to me! I appreciated it so much I and I loved it! Arigato! Again, I want to thank my best friends and my friends for supporting me! Thankyou! Anyway, I just want to remind you again, please don't forget to review on this chapter okay? Thanks! I'll really appreciate them!

Chapter 11:

'This Feeling When I'm With My Uncle Natsume' –Youichi's Thoughts

Mikan and her child Youichi rode the car, it was going to be a long trip, maybe about 8 hours. As soon as Mikan sat on her seat on the car, she quickly closed her eyes for her to feel sleepy and sleep, trying to avoid questions that she was expecting from Natsume.

But on the other hand, Youichi was doing the opposite, he didn't sleep nor closed his eyes, he looked out of the window and saw beautiful sceneries, he kept on saying 'Sugoi!"

Natsume noticed this, he didn't miss the part on thinking how cute Mikan's baby is until there came a time when he cannot stop his words anymore, he blurted out, "What's your name? You're really cute.." Said Natsume tapping Youichi's back.

"Youichi Sakura Hyuuga-sama" Answered Youichi respectfully, of course, being with his mother for 5 years already, Mikan didn't forget to teach him about manners.

Natsume laughed, "You don't have to call me that name Youichi, I want you to call me Uncle Natsume okay? Anyway, you have a nice name, you're also very handsome.."

"Arigato Hyu- I mean.. hehe.. I mean uncle Natsume!"

But then Natsume stopped talking with him when he remembered what Youichi said a while ago, '_Youichi Sakura Hyuuga-sama' _ _Eh! Why Youichi SAKURA? Doesn't he have to take the surname of his father? _

"Youichi-kun?"

Youichi looked at Natsume, again, he felt a different happiness inside him, it was different, different from the other happiness he had with others, it felt like his Uncle Natsume was someone important in his life, important in him, he felt like…. He was a relative of his, he felt like he was his father… "Nani?"

Natsume smiled, he too felt a different kind of happiness and he doesn't know, but of course, he just ignored it, thinking of the fact that that boy already has a father, "Why is your name Youichi SAKURA? Don't you have to take the surname of your father?"

Youichi frowned and felt sad, he never liked those kinds of question, especially when people ask about his father, but even though he wanted to lie about this to his Uncle Natsume, he can't, he doesn't know why but he just can't, "I- I …. I don't have a father… I don't know who's my father…"

Natsume's eyes burst wide, _WHAT! _ "What do you mean? When you were born you never saw your father or do you mean that you're just adopted?" Natsume asked without noticing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"My real mother is her" Pointing at Mikan, "But she never told me about my father, whenever I'm going to ask her about it, she'll get teary eyes and I hate it, then, she'll cover her eyes with her hands and go to the bathroom, closing the door, she'll cry there, so therefore, I must change the subject…"

Natsume was surprised at the little boy's words, he was just 5 and … he was so smart, "You mean..? You don't really have a clue who is your father?"

"Nope…" Youichi answered, sadness in his voice.

By this time, Mikan was starting to wake up already, but she really was waken up by her son, "MAMA!"

Mikan opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Youichi, she hugged him, "Did I sleep for a long time?"

Youichi just nodded, then he looked back at his uncle Natsume, again, he found himself wondering why he can feel this kind of happiness when he looks at him or talks with him.

Mikan noticed Youichi look at Natsume, she blushed a little, "So… I guess you talked to each other a while ago while I'm sleeping huh?"

Natsume and Youichi nodded but Natsume felt anger creeping from his heart, he was aching to ask Mikan who was the father of Youichi, he was to desperate to ask it that he can't stop it anymore, he bursted out, "Mikan, who's the father of your son?" He covered his mouth when he realized what he just said.

Mikan felt her heart beat fast, the fastest for the past 5 years, her heart was in pain, she wanted to answer him but she just can't, she started to cry, she covered her eyes with her bag and she just started to sob.

"Gomen, gomen!" Natsume apologized, he bent down and raised Mikan's face, he wiped Mikan's tears with his handkerchief, he cannot stop his actions anymore.

Youichi just stared at the two adults' actions infront of him, those actions were different, he knew it, there was something there, in their eyes, he could see them, he just continued to look.

Mikan took of Natsume's hand of her face even if its hard for her to do, "Natsume, you already have a fiancé, we're through for 5 years already, we're in a business trip, nothing more than that, don't you play with me again" She said in a cold toned voice.

He felt hurt with Mikan's words, it really struck him hard, harder than before because now he sees a child with her. "Gomen.."

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Okay, I know that this chapter was all about what they did in the car.. well.. the next chappie will be about their business trip already so please, don't forget to check the next chappy out! Also, please don't forget to leave your review okay? Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth

Author's Note: Thanks guys, for those reviews, they were awesome and touching! I want to thank my bestfriends and friends again for their support and please, don't forget to leave your review okay? Thanks!

The Dare

Chapter 12:

The Truth

They already arrived at the place and they stayed in the best hotel in town, it was a 5 star hotel and Mikan never thought that she could live in one in her whole life. I mean.. she's too poor to live in one right?

Youichi however just wandered around the main hall, indeed it was pretty, but that wasn't the reason why he's happy, the reason why he was happy because he got to go with her mother on a business trip and another reason is… actually, he doesn't know why he's happy when he's with his uncle Natsume.

Mikan offered Youichi a hand so they hand in hand rode the elevator to the 12th floor. While they were inside the elevator, Natsume can't help but stare at Mikan, she looked nice in her simple casual dress, also, her son looked very handsome in a sailor suite, very cute indeed!

They arrived in the 12th floor, Natsume opened their door room, "Sir Hyuuga, we're going to stay in a-"

Mikan was stopped by a finger on her lips, "Shh… I told you not to call me sir hyuuga, call me Natsume. Yes, we're all going to stay here, but wait till you see what's inside, Mikan Sakura." Natsume said, opening the door for Mikan and her child.

When they got in the room, Mikan and her son was so amazed, it was like a two-floor unit, everything was elegant, it had 2 rooms and it had its own kitchen and living room, "See?" Asked Natsume, gazing around.

"Yes.." Answered Mikan, not all of her attention was on the room, half of it was on Natsume, yes, she cannot hide the fact that she's still inlove with him but there's nothing she can do, the boy already has his fiancé.

Natsume too, his attention wasn't on the room itself, in fact, it was all on Mikan, he also cannot hide it anymore, he knew that he is still inlove with her, with Mikan Sakura. But still, he thinks he cannot do anything about it anymore since Mikan already has a child, which means she already has a husband.

Both of them found each other staring at each other, both blushed and looked away, of course, Youichi didn't miss this. At first, he thought that her mother and her uncle were just playing, but the more he looks at it deeply, the more he realizes there was something more than that, there was different things in their eyes which tells there was something deeper than friendship. Youichi was really smart to see this.

After that coincidence, they started to work already..

That night..

Mikan carried Youichi to her bedroom and made him comfortable by covering him with his favourite blanket. But then, she heard a knock from the door, "Yes?" She asked.

"I want to ask you something" Natsume answered.

Mikan wasn't surprise to hear Natsume, of course, who else would knock on her door if they were the only ones who were there in the unit!

Mikan went to open the door, only to find out she was being pushed to the wall, "NATSUME!"

Natsume pushed her straight to the wall, he was breathing hard, his eyes were showing love and anger at the same time, Mikan however didn't understand why he was angry, "Wha- NATSUME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

Natsume closed his eyes, he didn't move an inch, he just continued on what he was doing, he just pushed Mikan against the wall, he wasn't gonna kiss her or anything, the truth is, he was frustrated, he was angry, he was desperate, "Mikan, (breathe) 5 years ago, when I played with you, after that, I realized that I love you (breathe), I realized that I'm happier when I'm with you… (breathe), that I cannot live without you! (breathe) Up until now Mikan, it's obvious that I still love you, (breathe) I don't know why but I felt very frustrated when I heard you say that you already have a baby! (breathe) I know that you still have feelings for me, even a little but I'm sure you still have! (breathe) Please Mikan! Come back to me, I love you, you're my soul, you're everything… you're my life! (breathe)!

Natsume wasn't unable to stop his feelings for Mikan anymore, he loves her very much, he knows that Mikan is his life, he's nothing without her, she's his inspiration!

Mikan's eyes got big upon hearing Natsume's words, she was too shocked about it, she doesn't know what to say, he's right, she still has feelings for him, a lot of feelings for him… "Na- Natsume.. please! You're hurting me!"

"WHO IS THE FATHER OF YOUR SON!" He continued to ask.

"IT'S NON OF YOU'RE BUSINESS NATSUME! LET ME GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME BADLY!"

Natsume pushed Mikan harder, "I love you Mikan! Don't you understand! It hit me hard when I knew that you have a child! My surroundings turned dark and every light turned off! My heart sank when I saw him but yet I don't know why I felt happy when I was with him! Who is the-"

Mikan cannot take the force anymore, it was hurting her badly, she used all her might to push Natsume, "BECAUSE YOU'RE HIS FATHER!" She shouted without realizing what she was doing. After seconds, she covered her mouth, "oh no.."

Natsume fell to the floor but stood up straight immediately, his heart was pumping as hard as ever… did he just hear right? The answer of Mikan, "_BECAUSE YOU'RE HIS FATHER!" was like a bell in his ear, it didn't stopped echoing. _ "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M HIS FATHER?"

Mikan closed her eyes tight and shook her head vigorously. "SORRY! I said that by-"

Natsume shook her harder, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Natsume, not paying attention to what he was doing, he pushed Mikan to the floor, her face hit the floor hard, her nose bleed a little, "Ouch!"

He saw this, tears came out from his eyes, he just realized what he just did, he quickly kneeled down and pulled her up and hugged her, "Sorry.. very sorry"

The actions of Natsume were hurting Mikan badly, she cannot stop herself anymore, "YOU'RE HIS FATHER NATSUME! YOU ARE HIS FATHER! REMEMBER 5 YEARS AGO HUH? WHEN WE WOKE UP NAKED! THAT! THAT WAS THE TIME WHEN IT STARTED TO DEVELOP!" And with that, she slapped Natsume.

Natsume just looked at her with big eyes, his mouth was quite open..

End of Chapter

Author's Note: That was the end of the chapter, SO NOT THE END OF THE STORY! Thanks for reading this chap and please don't forget to leave your review okies? Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye

Author's Note: I'm here again! Thanks for your reviews guys! I really liked them, I hope that you'll not get sick on reviewing in my stories! Love ya, love my best friends who never stopped supporting me! Again, please don't forget to leave your reviews okay?

The Dare

Chapter 13:

Goodbye

It was about 3:00 in the morning already when that happened, Natsume and Mikan continued to argue, both of them hating to do it but they have to do it, Natsume was very mad because Mikan didn't tell him about it and she was mad because Natsume can't understand her.

Youichi pulled his blanket higher to prevent the sound but it didn't work, he's been awake for the past 30 minutes already and he heard everything, he just don't want to show his parents that his awake cause he knows that it'll make a bigger problem.

But the bad thing was he cannot take it anymore, especially hearing his Natsume and Mikan fight now he knew that Natsume was his father.

He threw away the blanket and hugged his mom and dad, "Mama! Daddy! Please! Stop-"

The door of the room opened wide revealing Natsume's fiancée Yumi, her face was stained with dirty tears and her eyes were so red, she ran to Mikan and slapped her, even though Natsume tried to stop her, unfortunately, he didn't succeed. Yumi slapped Mikan the 2nd time around and she pulled her hair, "YOU DAMN SLUT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? BREAK NATSUME AND MINE'S RELATIONSHIP! FYI IDIOT, WE'RE ALREADY ENGAGED HERE AND NOTHING CAN STOP US!"

Natsume just stared there, dumb founded, Mikan on the other hand started to cry, yes, she knew that Natsume and Yumi are already engaged and that's what is hurting her badly.

Yumi gathered all her might and tried to push Mikan out of the room but Mikan didn't insist, she pushed her back and went to the closet, she pulled out her baggage bag containing all her clothes, and not minding to say goodbye, she pulled Youichi and went out of the room, only to be stopped by Natsume.

"Mikan, Youichi, I lost you before, I'm not letting myself lose you again, not one more-" He was stopped.

"FINE! I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TAKE CARE OF YOUICHI! HERE! BUT YOU'RE NOT GONNA STOP ME FROM LEAVING THIS DAMN HOTEL! YOU ALREADY HAVE A FIANCEE MR.HYUUGA, AND I'M NOT GONNA RUIN YOUR RELATIONSHIP SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" She shouted, even though it was hard for her to say those, even though it hurt her the most, she should do it because it was the right thing to do according to her, she doesn't want to separate Yumi and Natsume.

Mikan pushed Youichi to Natsume gently and she ran out of the room and out of the hotel, carrying her big bag.

Natsume tried to ran after her but he was stopped by Yumi, "Stop it Natsume! I know you love her but she just played with you! Can't you see it?" Yumi fought, trying to brain wash Natsume's mind, but she didn't success…

Natsume pushed Yumi to the ground, "SHIT! YOU BITCH! For all those times that we had been together, can't you see that I didn't show a single affection to you? Didn't you notice that I still love Mikan!"

"I noticed those things Natsume! But there's still hope in me, I know that I still have hope, that you'll still learn to love me!"

"Well then now you know that you have no hope anymore! Of all the girls in the world, you'll be the last girl that I'll ever love because you're selfish, you never cared about anymore else except yourself Yumi, YOU'RE SELFISH! Set me free!"

"NEVER! I'm the only girl that'll love you truly Natsume! Can't you see!"

"I can't see that because I don't love you!"

"Give me a chance!"

Youichi cannot bear it anymore, he hated this woman and he'll never like it, he kneeled down infront of the woman and said, "My father doesn't love you so don't hope, my father loves my mother and my mother loves father, you don't have a chance, so set my father free and instead, be happy for them"

Yumi glared at Youichi and pushed him hard, fortunately, Natsume caught him before he landed on the floor, now Natsume was really mad, first, Yumi hurt Mikan, second, she hurt him, third, she hurt his baby?

Natsume spanked Yumi hard and he pushed her out of the room forcefully, then, he locked the door.

Then, Natsume broke down to the floor crying, _Damn you Natsume… why did you just let her go like that? Mikan was the most precious delicate woman in this world… she's the mother of your one and only son and she's the only woman that you love…. She's something hard to find in this world.. how can you just let her go..? _

Youichi however, felt sad for his dad, he bent down, now his face levelled with his father, "Daddy?"

Natsume looked up and his heart softened, he embraced him tightly but gently, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you… and promise, I'll do anything to find your mother.. even if it costs my life… I'll do it.."

Youichi was touched by his father's words, "Daddy.."

Meanwhile on the streets..

Mikan found a little bench under a tree, it was raining hard and she must find a little shelter for her to stay, but unluckily, no one would accept her, so she didn't have a choice except to stay under the tree.

She was shivering and crying, she was hurt and guilty at the same time, mixed up emotions rumbled in her little heart.

"Sakura?" Asked a voice from above.

Mikan just looked up, confused expression written on her face, her jaw dropped, it was… "RUKA?"

Ruka laughed, "Hey, why so surprised? Anyway, my best friend Natsume was looking for-"

Mikan lowered her face and frowned, "We've met.. "

Ruka smiled but the smile disappeard after several fast seconds, "How come you're crying and unhappy? How come you're here?"

Mikan started to tell the whole story to Ruka.. afterwards…

"I see… sorry.." Was all he could say, he was surprised at what happened for the past few days, it happened so fast..

Mikan started to cry again, Ruka cannot do anything about it.

Back to the hotel..

"We're leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow so pack your things okay Youichi?"

Youichi looked at his father, he was so cute, "Daddy, I don't have my things here, it's with mommy.. "

Natsume's cellphone rang…

"Hello?"

"_Hey Natsume, this is Ruka" _

In Ruka's place..

"Ruka-pyon! Hey! Why did you call him!"

In Natsume's place..

"Ruka, Mikan's there! How is she? Is she fine! Can you ask her to come back? Please tell her- "

"Shhh Natsume! She's fine she's fine! But-" Ruka stopped talking and looked at Mikan, she was crying and shaking her head, telling Ruka that he don't want to go back to Natsume, "Uhmm Natsume? Can you give her more time to decide?"He asked.

Natsume don't want to say yes but of course, he should…

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Yehey! I updated, lately, I didn't have time to upload any chappies, sorry to keep you waiting guys! But please, don't forget to leave your reviews okay? Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14: Ruka Meets Hotaru

Author's Note: Back! I hope you liked the last chapter I uploaded! This is chap 14 and I hope you'll like it, thanks to my best friends again, thanks to them, I was able to write such stories because they were my inspiration! Don't leave your review okay? They're also my inspirations! Love ya!

The Dare

Chapter 14:

Hotaru Meets Ruka

Ruka and Natsume finished talking and he looked back at Mikan, "So… what are you going to do now?"

Mikan cannot say anything, she wanted to thank him but also, she wanted to slap him because of what he told Natsume to do last 5 years. "Ruka?"

Ruka stopped making his coffee and looked at Mikan, "Hmmn?"

"Of all the choices of dares in the world, why did you pick that one for Natsume to do?"

Ruka dropped the spoon he was using and looked at Mikan, "You still remembered that! Well… I think it was fun to do and-"

"Even though.. you know that I love Natsume that time and-"

"That time? You mean you don't love him anymore now? Oh come on, I doubt it!" He teased.

Mikan's heart started to pump fast and he narrowed her eyes on Ruka, "Hmmph!"

"No, I'm serious, do you still love him until now? Because…. He loves you very much.."

"I- I- I still love him but… I don't want to believe that he loves me.. I mean… because of what happened 5 years-"

"Tsk tsk tsk, Mikan! Forget the past and focus on the present! You know, for the past 5 years, he didn't love any other girl except you, at night, when we're in the condominium, when he falls asleep on the couch, the only thing that I can hear from him was your name! When we go to the mall, everytime he'll see a girl having a brunette hair, he'll start crying or he would start to get blind and approach that woman, thinking that it's you!"

Mikan sighed, _He- he did that! _

"Yup he did!" Shouted a voice from a room behind Mikan.

Mikan jumped in surprise and quickly turned around, her jaw dropped, "KOKOROYOMI?"

"Haha… yup, I also live with Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga here, we're all business partners! Can't believe it?"

Mikan shook her head hardly, still cannot believe that Kokoroyomi was there, "Kokoroyomi! I thought I'll never meet my classmates before anymore!" He ran to him and hugged him, as a friend of course…

"Yeah yeah alright… don't hug me that much! Natsume might get jealous!"

Mikan flashed shades of red, "Kokoroyomi-kun!"

Both of the boys just giggled.

Ruka asked Mikan to sleep in the visitor's room, after all, there were lots of visitor's room in their house ya know.. When Mikan fell asleep, Ruka decided to go out to the porch, he brought his coffee with him, he looked at the stars and a single tear fell from his eyes..

Kokoroyomi was fixing the table when he noticed that Ruka was still awake, he opened the porch door, "Ruka, I thought you were already sleeping, why are you here?"

Ruka quickly wiped his tears and he smiled at Kokoroyomi, "I was just staring at the stars….. you? Why are you still awake?"

"Duh? I'm assigned to clean the table today! Yesterday was you and tomorrow will be Natsume!"

Ruka didn't even bother to laugh, he continued to look at the starry sky.

"Hey… you seem serioius.."

"Can't you just read my mind? I mean, that's what you usually do!"

"I don't use my alice when I'm serious, I want the answer to come from my friend, not from my mind.."

Still, Ruka didn't answer..

"Hey!"

Ruka shrieked in surprise, "Don't do that!"

"You seemed pretty occupied there, what's the matter!"

"I- I- I just remembered something…"

Kokoroyomi noticed Ruka looking at Mikan's room, his brow raised, "Do you like her..?"

Ruka smirked and shook his head slowly, "Not her… her best friend… I wonder if they are still together… I wonder…"

"You mean Hotaru Imai?"Kokoroyomi asked with very loud voice.

Ruka quickly covered Koko's mouth, "HEY! Don't say that aloud!"

"Mmmph! Hey hey, don't worry, no one can hear us! Mikan's already sleeping!"

"You love her don't cha? I mean.. Hotaru?" Koko added, now in a loud whisper..

Ruka started to cry more, he used his shirt to wipe his tears, he nodded, "H- hai…"

"I knew it!" Kokoroyomi again shouted.

Ruka glared at Koko, "One more time and I'll ask all the birds to attack you"

"Gomen Gomen!"

"Hmmph"

That morning…

"My house is just 2 miles from here!" Exclaimed Mikan to Ruka while looking at Ruka's map.

They were still in the house of Natsume and they were eating breakfast, minutes from now, Ruka will bring Mikan to her house, where Hotaru lives… but of course, Ruka doesn't know that.

Ruka looked at the map, "Yep, our houses are sure near!"

"Ohayo!" Greeted Koko still stretching his arms, he just woke up.. that's obvious in the way he acts.. he was still even yawning..

"Ohayo Koko-chan!" Greeted Mikan back, "Want some?" She asked, handing Koko a plate of pancakes.

"Still have no appetite, I'll watch tv first 'k?" And he proceeded to the tv room…

Ruka and Mikan finished eating and they went to the garage for the car, Ruka started the car and the car set off for the short journey.

They arrived at Mikan's house after about 30 minutes, Ruka rang the doorbell and he froze when he saw the woman who opened the door.

His heart started beating fast and all his blood rose up to his head, "Ho- Hotaru Imai?"

(Mikan was still in the car fixing her bag)

Hotaru's eyes grew wide, her heart too started beating fast, _Could this guy b- be-… him? _ "N- Nogi Ruka..?"

Ruka cannot stop his actions, he walked forward and hugged Hotaru tightly, Hotaru remained dumb-founded at Ruka's actions, "Imai.. I missed you…. So much…"

Hotaru blushed madly, Ruka also did the same, but he continued to hug her, this was heaven, today was heaven, he never thought that he'd meet her again, "I missed you…"

"Huh..?" Hotaru whispered. Ruka went back to his senses and quickly stopped hugging Hotaru, he laughed fakely and his face went pink, "Well- uhmm.. I mean… I missed you! As a friend! I mean.. we haven't seen each other for almost 5 years! Hehe!"

Hotaur's heart sank, she thought that there was something more than friendship between them… but she was wrong… (BUT SHE WASN'T!) "Yeah… I- I … missed you too.."

Ruka looked at her, "I- I mean! As a friend too of course!" Hotaru added…

Mikan giggled, she saw the whole scene, she was looking at them after all, she hid behind the car, her heart was pumping fast because of the scene, it made her smile… _It's obvious that they like each other! Teehee! _

Then she sprang out from behind the car, "HOTARU-CHAN! DID YOU MISS ME HUH? HUH?"

Mikan jumped and hugged Hotaru, Ruka sweat-dropped, "She still hadn't changed a bit… no, a lot.."

Hotaru brought out her baka gun from her pocket and…

"Ou-ouch…" Mikan rubbed her forehead and continued smiling at Hotaru, "ehh! But I'm sure you still missed me!"

And she proceeded inside the house.. leaving Hotaru and Ruka alone outside.. (smiles evilly)

Ruka went close to Hotaru, he sighed and smiled at her, "Ho- Hotaru.. I want you to know-"

"UNCLE RUKA!"

Ruka turned around and saw Youichi running towards him and behind him was Natsume…. With Kokoroyomi…

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Okay! That was chap 14! I hope you liked it! I'll upload chap 15 as soon as I can if I have time! Please don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter 15: Questions and Doubts

Author's Note: OMG OMG! I uploaded this chapter so late! Sorry! I had a lot of things to do in school and besides, there's an error here in there was even a time when I can't even log in! Well anyway, what's important now is I can upload documents already! Again, I want to thank my best friends who're good writers here in this awesome website, I want to ask my best friend Christine too to continue her story, it was very very beautiful so please Christine! Well.. I hope you'll like this chappie!

The Dare

Chapter 15:

Questions and Doubts

"Huh…?" _Who the heck is this …. Wow.. his a handsome kid … _ Ruka got confused, who was this handsome and cute kid running to him and calling him Uncle Ruka?

The child continued to run to him and when he reached him, he hugged him tightly, "So you are really uncle Ruka huh? You're handsome uncle! Mom has told me a lot about her classmates and she mentioned you! Your face didn't change! You still have the same look like before in your class picture!"

Ruka sweat dropped, "Mommy? Who's your mommy? Wait, who's your daddy?" Ruka asked, eyeing on Kokoroyomi and Natsume.

Then, a girl from the door walked out and Ruka was surprised with the loud shout, "Youichi! You're here! But how-?" Mikan asked, wondering how Youichi got back home, but then, she blushed when she saw the man behind her son.

"Na- Natsume.."

Youichi heard his mom's voice saying his father's name so he turned around and looked at his father, expecting for an answer…

"M- Mikan… I'm – sorry…"

Mikan covered her eyes and started to cry softly but later on turned into a loud cry, she started sobbing heavily and sniffing like she's sniffing everything around her.

Ruka was dumbfounded, he raised a brow and said loudly, "Can someone explain this to me? What the hell is happening?" He looked at Natsume, "Natsume?" His gaze fell on Mikan, "Mikan?"

Youichi embraced his loving mother, "Mama, shhhhh…. Daddy loves you very much.. you know that.. "

Natsume blushed, Mikan behind her hands blushed harder…

Ruka's eyes twitched, "Mama? Daddy!"

"You've got a lot to learn.." Whispered Kokoroyomi..

"You know about it?" Asked Ruka doubtfully to Kokoroyomi.

"Yeah… and believe me, you won't believe it.." Kokoroyomi whispered back, his eyes on Natsume and Mikan.

But yet, no one said a single word about Mikan and Natsume, it was just a weird commotion, Natsume getting teary eyed just by looking at Mikan, Mikan, crying like a baby who haven't eaten for months, Kokoroyomi looking down and not looking at anybody, Hotaru staring at the 4 from the door and Ruka standing at the middle. "Hello!"

Mikan finally got silent after several minutes, Natsume approached her and hugged her, "Mi- Mikan.. please forgive me… please! I love you Mikan, I love you…"

Mikan of course looked up, Natsume didn't miss that sweet smile on her face, but that sweet smile that Natsume had just seen disappeard and turned into a sad smile, "Aishiteru Natsume-kun, demo…….. what about Yumi..?"

"That old hag…" Whispered Youichi to himself.

"Mi- Mikan… I don't like her, I love you, and I'll do anything for me and her to separate because… I want us, you and me, Mikan, to be together for the rest of our-"

RING RING

Natsume's cellphone started to ring, "Moshi moshi?"

"_Natsume! Where have you been? I've been calling you for the past few days but no one answered! Our marriage! Our marriage is on Sunday, THIS SUNDAY NATSUME! Have you forgotten?"_

Natsume's eyes sprang wide, _Shit! The wedding…. THE WEDDING! I must stop it, two days from now, I'll be marrying her … in the church…. I- I can't let that happen! Bullshit! _ "Yumi?"

Mikan who was listening got worried, now she knows who called Natsume, she just looked down, she had no choice, she just have to wait for Natsume to tell them what Yumi said.

"Yes my Natsume?"

"Shut up…. I don't want you, I don't like you.. and definitely I don't love you…. Please Yumi, if you love me, you'll set me-"

"NO NATSUME! I WON'T SET YOU FREE! I love you Natsume!"

"But I don't love you Yumi, we've been together for about 5 years and I know you know that I never really loved you, that I loved someone else…"

"And that girl is Mikan right? That bitch- "

"Don't you call her bitch!"

"Demo Natsume-kun, please, in payment for all the things I've done for you, marry me.. we're perfect for each other, we love- "

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"Go- gomen.." Yumi apologized, her voice in its lowest.

"We won't marry this Sunday, I'll do anything to stop that stupid idiotic wedding of ours, that's a promise Yumi" And with that, Natsume put down the phone.

"Y- your wedding is on Sunday? This Sunday?" Asked Mikan quietly, her voice shaking.

"Ha- hai… Mikan, but I'll stop it! We'll be the one-"

He noticed that he wasn't talking to anyone anymore, the car infront of him, (which is Hotaru's car) started its engine and it started to move..

"Go after her Natsume" Adviced Ruka.

"I will" Natsume ran to the car of Ruka and started its engine, but unfortunately, the car shut off, there were no more batteries, "Kuso, now how will I go after her?"

"Idiots… you do know that I have alice right?" Asked a voice behind the boys.

The boys turned around and gulped at Hotaru's expression, "Ye- yes.."

"I can track my car with this car tracker so… I definitely know where Mikan is right now… stupid you!"

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Sorry if it was a little boring, the climax is on the next chapter, please do wait for it because if have zillions of work to do at school, gomen! Anyway, I hope that you'll still continue your unending support, arigato! Bye!


	16. Chapter 16: Wedding

Author's Note: Well, here I am again, I hope you guys won't get tired of me! Teehee.. arigato! Well anyway, this is the 16th chapter of my story and I hope you'll like it, as well as my beloved best friends that I also want to thank! Also, I want to remind you readers to please please! Don't leave without leaving a review, promise? Thanks!

The Dare

Chapter 16:

Wedding

"That'll be 600 yen Miss Sakura" The cashier girl said, taking Mikan's money.

"Thanks"

Mikan arrived at a hostel and she didn't have any choice but to stay there, she had nowhere to stay anyway. She sighed and proceeded to her room.

Her room was small but comfortable. It had a little television on the left side and a big bed infront of it, it had a little cabinet beside the bed, two small lights on the ceiling and a little bathroom which was half the size of her room. "This is enough for me for now…" And she fell to her bed, after seconds, she was already sleeping like a boar.

In Hotaru's house..

"When will we search for mommy!" Asked Youichi the thousandth time around since Mikan left that day, everyone sighed and none of the adults answered Youichi, again he shouted, "When will we search for mommy, DADDY?"

Natsume froze, "I- I dunno Youichi…"

"Don't you love mommy anymore, daddy? Why don't you want to search for her?" Asked Youichi, his eyes getting wet already.

Ruka smiled at the scene, he was amazed at how sweet the child was. And by the way, Kokoroyomi already told Ruka everything… I mean everything about Mikan and Natsume when Mikan left.

"Yo- Youichi…. I still love your mother, I love her very much…. i love her more than myself…but… this isn't the right time to search for-"

"And when will we search for her daddy? After you and that old hag get married?"

Natsume's mouth fell apart, indeed his son was smart, "N- No, of course not!"

"But you and that bitch's wedding will be occurring after the day tomorrow! We don't have much time anymore!" Youichi defended.

And for the first time, Hotaru spoke, "My nephew is right, Hyuuga. Two days from now, no, one and a half day from now, you will be getting married… when will we search for my best friend? For your love? Huh? When? Do you want to get married with that bit- I mean, that Yumi?"

Natsume was speechless, what Hotaru and Youichi said was right, two days from now, he'll be getting married… and he doesn't want that to happen… he will only be happy to be married with his one and only love, Mikan Sakura. But he was too nervous to visit Mikan, now he knows that everytime he'll apologize to her, she'll cry and run away, the truth was… he was already losing hope and getting her back.

"Natsume! Don't think like that! You idiot!" Kokoroyomi bursted out after reading Natsume's mind.

"How many times am I going to tell you not to-"

"Shut up you two stupid heads, now, let's go find Mikan, no time to lose" Exclaimed Hotaru, walking out of the door to the garage.

"Imai, Mikan got your car" Finally Ruka said to Hotaru.

Hotaru stopped walking and blushed, how she waited for this moment, for Ruka to talk to her, "I- i- I mean.. don't worry! I have an emergency car here, c'mon"

The boys followed her including Youichi.

Hotaru started the engines and the car set off, "Okay so, from here we turn left and just go straight, when we reach the gasoline station, turn right and we'll see a hostel, we'll find her there" Ruka muttered looking at Hotaru's car tracking device. Ruka sat with Hotaru infront since Youichi wanted to sit with his dad and his uncle Kokoroyomi. There's no way the three of them will be seating infront.

In the hostel…

"Tha- that's Hotaru's car!" Thought Mikan. She was looking out of the window when she saw a car which was parking itself near the entrance of the hostel, "Oh shocks.."

She packed her things and went out of the window, fortunately (well not luckily for the others) she managed to get out of the window without being seen. She proceeded to her car but she saw Kokoroyomi guarding it, so she just have to run away without any vehicles.

In the Hostel..

"Miss Sakura's room is over there, room 208" The cashier girl pointed to a wooden door that was on the left.

"Arigato" Natsume thanked the cashier girl and he walked to the room, fast. He knocked but then, no one answered, "Mikan? Please" But no one answered. He kicked the door, his body getting excited to see his love, but…. When he finally broke the door, the room was empty, not a single presence of Mikan was there. "Where's she?"

The rest of the gang got in the room and started searching for her.

"So- sorry guys… sorry Hotaru… Sorry Youichi… Goo- goodbye Natsume.." Mikan cried softly while walking away. Before she leave, she decided to peep at the window of her room and yes, she saw her best friends there. "Goo- goodbye.. I love you Natsume… and I'll always will…"

That next morning…

Natsume didn't sleep for the whole night that's why he was sleeping now, it was already 8:00 in the morning.

"Sigh, oh dear Mikan, where are you…" Mumbled Hotaru to herself, Ruka who was beside her heard her. Ruka who was beside her that time heard her, he put his left hand on top of Hotaru's right hand, "I- Imai… don't worry.. don't cry… I hate to see you cry… we'll be able to find her.." He comforted.

Hotaru blushed, she felt herself heat up, she quickly pulled her hand away, "Ru- Ruka… tha- thanks.."

Ruka wiped Hotaru's tears with his finger, "Shhhhh…. It's alright H- Hotaru…"

Hotaru's eyes grew wide, R- Ruka just said her name… she felt her heart leaping in joy… "R- Ruka.."

"Uncle Ruka? Aunt Hotaru?"

Ruka and Hotaru got surprised, they knew that voice and it belonged to their best friends' son, "Youichi" They said together. They blushed again.

Youichi scratched his eyes, he just woke up from his sleep, "Wh- whaaaaaaaaaaa" He started to cry.

Ruka and Hotaru started to panic, they didn't know what to do, especially Ruka. He never got hold of a baby before, Hotaru however, even if for the past 5 years she stayed with this child, she also doesn't know what to do. "Yo- Youichi! We'll find your mother promise! Please calm down!"

"Youichi please! Favor calm down!"

Hotaru and Ruka continued to pant and they continued to try to stop Youichi from crying, "Shh Youi-"

"Youichi, you're awake already" Said a voice from behind them.

Youichi opened his eyes and smiled sweetly, "Da- Daddy!" He hugged his daddy's knees, "Daddy.. I want mommy… I miss mommy…"

"Shhh… we'll find- "

RING RING!

Natsume's cell phone started to ring again, "Moshi?"

"N- Natsume?"

"Y- Yumi!"

"Uhmm.. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I want to remind you about the wedding tomorrow… my parents will be fetching you later and you'll be brought to the hotel where you'll be staying for the night, bye"

"Y- Yumi!" Natsume didn't get a chance to say anything, everything went so fast. He cast a worried look on his face, he can't turn Yumi's parents down, indeed he need to pay them and that payment was marrying Yumi. Yumi's parents helped him a lot…. But… is he going to marry this woman he doesn't love? Will he just let Mikan go…?

End-of-Chapter

Author's Note: Whoa… chapter 16 is up! The climax will still continue until the next chapter, please watch of for it though, I mean the last chappie! And please don't forget to leave your review! Arigato! Ja ne!


	17. Chapter 17: The Wedding 2

Author's Note: Well… yes, I updated sooner than what was expected, I myself got surprised too but who can tell? I'm bored so I wrote a little sooner… teehee! Anyway, I want to thank Jill for updating her story Act Your Age, which is one of the best stories here in Gakuen Alice and I also want to thank my other friends for their continuous support! Love ya guys and please don't forget to review before you leave thanks! 

The Dare

Chapter 17:

The Wedding part 2

Knock Knock!

Natsume felt his heart sink, this is it, the ones knocking might be Yumi's parents, he must not let them down but…. will he just let himself and Mikan down? He's not ready to marry this bitch yet, well he's ready to marry Mikan but not this hag….

Knock Knock!

He approached the door and slowly opened the door…"Natsume! Dear! We missed you! We haven't seen each other for about a year! How are you and my daughter?" Greeted Yumi's mother, "Yes my son, tomorrow, you and my daughter will be getting married! We're so proud of you both!" The father of Yumi greeted.

Natsume sweat-dropped, "He- he… hehe…" And btw, he did this in a very fake way.

And…

"Natsume-kun! I missed you so much! I love you my love! C'mon!" Shouted a girl who was the fiancée of Natsume, he just ran to him and hugged him tight.

Of course, Natsume can't do anything except to reply 'I love you too' to her since Yumi's parents were there, if they weren't he could have pushed her out of the window!

They took Natsume and brought him to a 5 star hotel. Natsume'll be staying there for the night and tomorrow, from the hotel, he'll be going to the church… to get married to his fiancée… Yumi.

In Hotaru's House…

Ruka sighed, he just stared at Hotaru who stayed dumbfounded for the rest of the hours until…

DING DONG

"Huh! Who could that be?" Hotaru ran to the door, she was expecting…

"M- Mikan-chan!" Welcomed Hotaru to Mikan, "I- I missed you, please, don't leave again!"

Mikan embraced Hotaru back, "I missed you too Hotaru-chan…" But she said that in a sad-toned voice, sadness can be heard from her. She looked around Hotaru's house, everyone was looking at her, Hotaru, Kokoroyomi, Ruka… but… where's Youichi… whe- where's Natsume?

"You can't hide that feeling Mikan, I know you still love Natsume…. And you're searching for him now… right now…." Kokoroyomi said, approaching Mikan, he hugged her tightly, "If you love him… go after him.. his wedding is tomorrow… don't let him marry Yu- what's her name again? Well never mind.. don't let him marry her… you both will just suffer…"

Mikan took out her handkerchief and wiped her tears, "K- koko-chan…"

"Kokoroyomi is right Mikan… don't let him go…. You love him and he loves you, don't let yourself and him suffer…. Don't be an idiot…" Ruka adviced, his eyes still on Hotaru.

Hotaru blushed and looked away, "They're right…Mikan-chan"

In the hotel…

Natsume sat on his bed and stared at the floor, _How could this happen to me..? I want Mikan, I love Mikan, I want to stay with her for the rest of my life and yet… why am I marrying a different woman? A woman that I don't like, a woman that I don't love… a woman that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with… God, my creator, my savior, my one and only hope… please… help me, help Mikan, help Yumi, my fiancée that I don't love, to realize that she's being too greedy… that I .. Natsume Hyuuga don't like her … and a lot of people will suffer if we, me and Yumi gets married… please God… my only savior… my only hope…_

Back to Hotaru's House..

"Mama?"

A smile crept on Mikan's face, she quickly opened her eyes and stood up from her bed, she quickly turned around.. "Y- Youichi!" She dashed to him and embraced him, tears falling from her eyes, how she missed this handsome son of hers… the son of her most beloved, Natsume. "I- I missed you.. where have you been..?"

Youichi raised a brow, "H- huh? I just came from school… it's Tuesday mama…"

Mikan sweat-dropped, _O-oh yeah…_ "Gomen Youichi for your mommy's stupidity… I've been thinking of a lot of things lately.."

"Mama not stupid!" He defended.

Mikan glanced at her watch and she gasped when she realized that it was already 11 in the evening, then she froze when she remembered something.. "Gosh!"

"Mama?"

"N- Nandemonai Youichi"

Then she thought again, _Na- Natsume's wedding is tomorrow! Oh my gosh! How can time fly so fast? A- am I just gonna let this happen? D- Do I still love him…? Well.. _ She put her hand on her chest, she could feel her heart racing to its best… _I- yes… I still like him.. I still love him… N- Natsume… how can I just let you go like that..? What can I do? I can't do anything now, tomorrow's the wedding and …. It's too late…. How can I be so stupid not to stop him? I knew for the past few days that I still want him, like him.. that I'm still inlove with him.. How can this happen to me? How can I just let him …. Go? No… this can't happen…. This can't! _ And she fainted cuz she was sooo desperate…

"Ma- MAMA!" Youichi screamed. Of course, everyone in the house heard it… they quickly went to Mikan's room and they saw a fainted Mikan lying on her bed… "Mi- Mikan-chan.. " Muttered Hotaru… "She's desperate…. She can't take it anymore, her problems…. She cannot stand them anymore… That's why she fainted.."

"You know a lot Hotaru" Commented Ruka.

"That's because I've been staying with her for a lot of years already and… that's Mikan… " She answered.

"Is mama okay?"

"She's fine Youichi… she'll be awake tomorr- SHIT!" Ruka shouted, "THE WEDDING IS TOMORROW! NATSUME AND YUMI'S WEDDING… IT'S TOMORROW! AND- AND- I'M THE BEST MAN… GOSH!"

Kokoroyomi also started to panic, "Wh- what will we do? Mikan! Mikan! That must be the reason why she fainted, she remembered that Natsume's wedding is tomorrow!"

"We must do something… we can't just let them suffer… they love each other… we cannot let Natsume marry that Yumi" Hotaru said in the same monotone voice.

"H- Hai!" Answered the two boys.

That morning in the hotel..

"Wow your handsome Mr.Hyuuga" The hairdresser of Natsume admired as she continued to fix Natsume's hair. "Where's your soon-to-be-wife? Is she also pretty?"

Natsume sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "I- I don't love her.."

The hairdresser blinked twice, "Th- then wh- why are you going to marry her?"

Natsume just had to let it out, he bursted out, "Because I have to! Have you ever felt this way? It's like you're in a cage and you cannot go out? It's like being-"

"You know sir, I also felt that way before when I got married with someone I didn't love.. it was a planned marriage and I don't want to let my parents down, I felt like I was in hell… it was totally bad… but we got divorced and ..here, I'm a hairdresser.. weird isn't it?"

Natsume wasn't listening, he opened his wallet and he saw the picture of his beloved Mikan, "Mikan…"

"Is she your soon-to-be-wife sir? She's pretty.."

"N-no.. I hope she was but she isn't.. this is the person I truly love…"

KNOCK KNOCK!

Natsume immediately closed his wallet and opened the door, only to find that the one who was knocking was his soon to be wife, "Y- Yu-"

"Natsume-kun!" She jumped to him and hugged him, "Am I pretty?"

Natsume didn't even notice that Yumi was fixed, he didn't even notice her wearing a wedding gown, "Whatever.." He answered in a whisper.

"Haha! Natsume c'mon, don't be –"

"Shut up"

Then, Yumi's parents came and pulled both of them out, "C'mon you two lovers, we're going to the church already."

Natsume gulped, "This is the end of my life…"

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Thanks for reading chap 17, I hope you enjoyed it, please don't forget to leave your review 'kay? And anyway, please look forward to the next chappie of my story, it won't be the last. Hehe! Thanks! Review okay?


	18. Chapter 18: The Wedding Itself

Author's Note: Well… sorry for the late update I hope you'll do understand because there was no internet connection for the past few days and believe me, I've tried a lot of ways to get that connection back but unfortunately, didn't succeed in my plan.. (sighs desperately) anyway, I want to thank my best friends and please, don't forget, my readers, to leave your review! Arigato! Do enjoy your reading of my story.

The Dare

The Wedding… ITSELF!

Natsume wiped his falling tears with his hand and continued to look out of the window, he was heading to the church already and he's going to marry Yumi as soon as he gets there… and still, he cannot accept it.

Yumi glanced at her soon to be husband but she pouted and felt guilty when she saw him sad and indeed he's not looking at her. "Na- Natsume..?"

Natsume didn't answer, he continued to peek out of the window.

Yumi sighed and looked at the opposite direction, _Well.. at least we're going to be wed already and I know deep inside that he'll love me someday… _

"Bullshit.. " Natsume whispered softly when he saw the church, indeed the church was pretty and elegant, but he wanted to get married in that church with someone else, someone who's name is Mikan Sakura, the prettiest girl in the universe…

The door was opened by Yumi's parents and they greeted him with a wide hug and smile, "Take care of my daughter my son, I know she loves you very much.. don't hurt her please"

Natsume didn't answer, he gazed around the church, he saw the pastor marching down the aisle followed by other wedding attendants such as the bridesmaid, flowergirl, blablabla…

In Hotaru's house…

"Mikan! Mikan you sleepy head!" Shouted Hotaru, only, her voice was still… monotone, THAT SHOULD BE HARD!

Mikan rose up slowly and rubbed her eyes like a baby, "Huh..?" She gazed at the watch, "It's still 9 in the morning.. how come wake me up so early?"

Hotaru was digging in Mikan's closet already, "You idiot, today's Natsume's wedding-"

"Oh no.."

"Today is his wedding and we're going there! Hurry up you lousy ponkan girl!"

Mikan also wanted to go so she didn't defended herself, not thinking what'll be happening there….

After about 5 minutes, Mikan was already dressed up, wearing a simple yet beautiful dress, she didn't even take a bath or eat breakfast, they hopped in the car and proceeded to the church, Hotaru driving full speed.

At last.. they arrived at the church..

In the church..

"I do" Answered Yumi to the priest (in this church, girls are the first ones who're asked, there's a reason why I did that)

"Do you, Natsume Hyuuga take-" The priest wasn't able to continue when he saw a lady running down the aisle, she was pretty, she had pretty and gorgeous eyes, she had brunette hair which looked more like gold.

"NATSUME!" Shouted the lady running, she was breathing hard.

Natsume quickly turned around, his heart pumped fast, his eyes showed that he was happy, on the other hand.. Yumi bit her lower lips, anger crept from her heart, she clenched her fist and her eyes turned big like the ones the owls have, _What the heck does this mean? Why is she here? That bitch.. _

End of Chapter

Author's Note: sorry if this chapter is so short, promise I'll make the next longer, hope you liked it and please don't forget to leave your review. Also, after this story, watch out for the next story of mine coming up! Sincerely yours, Jamie


	19. Chapter 19: Truth

Author's Note: Sorry of the very late update guys.. our periodical exam just ended and during that time, I absolutely have no time to write. But worry no more guys cuz now I have all the time to write! Thanks to the sem-break that is.. hehe.. well then, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter guys, and oh yeah, this isn't the last chapter okay? Arigato and please don't forget to leave your precious reviews!

The Dare

Chapter 19:

Truth

Everyone in the crowd stood up and stared at the running lady, whispers could be heard all over, at last, Yumi's father walked out of the crowd and to the middle, to the aisle that is. But he didn't speak a word, he just stood there and looked at what's gonna happen.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Yumi angrily, her voice in its loudest.

Natsume clenched his fist, ready to punch Yumi for what she's doing to Mikan but of course, he couldn't do that infront of the crowd, but he blurted out, "Shut up you slutty bitch!"

Everyone turned wide-eyed and stared excitingly at what's happening infront.

"Mikan, what are you doing here!" Yumi again repeated.

Mikan fell to her knees and cried all her heart, she crawled up to Yumi's toes and hugged Yumi's legs, "I beg you.. pity me, don't marry Natsume, pity Youichi.. we have a family, we love each other.. please.."

Yumi gritted her teeth and kicked Mikan away, "Don't touch me! Me and Natsume are already engaged and are about to marry so don't you dare disturb- "

"What's going on!?" Asked a loud voice from the aisle, everybody turned to look at the person who just shouted. It was Yumi's father. "WHAT'S GOING ON??"

Yumi ran to her father and embraced him tightly, "That girl" She pointed to Mikan, "She wants to steal Natsume away from me, she's saying senseless words right now… she wants Natsume daddy"

Mikan stood their and stared at the father-and-daughter-commotion infront of her innocently, "N- No.. that's not true…"

Natsume walked to Mikan and kissed her on the forehead, more whispers came from the crowd. Yumi's father stared at Natsume angrily, "What does this mean..?"

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hands and went to Yumi's father, "Uncle, I never told you this before because I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to disappoint you, but now… i must say, I can't marry your daughter… I don't love her.. I never did… I've been loving this girl" He put an arm around Mikan, "This is the girl I've been loving for the past years, and yes, what she said a while ago was true, we have a family"

The crowd's jaw dropped, but then, the church door opened, revealing friends of the true couple inside the church, "Hotaru-chan… Ruka-pyon… Koko-chan… Youichi!" Mikan ran to them and hugged them.

Now, Yumi's mother was the one who walked to Natsume, "So you mean.."

"What I meant was, Auntie, that I never loved your daughter…"

Yumi got embarrassed and closed her eyes, she covered her face with her hands and ran out of the church, crying. _Why is this happening to me?? I loved Natsume with all my heart… I gave him everything… everythi- FREEDOM .. _ Yumi opened her eyes widely, she just realized something… she started to cry harder, _I gave him everything yet… I didn't give him what he needed the most.. freedom…. _Yumi fell to the floor and she kneeled, _I can't understand… no… _ But she stopped thinking when she felt a hand touch her shoulders.

"What do you- " She stopped asking when she saw the one who just touched her, "H- Hotaru.. "

Hotaru gave Yumi a hand and lead her to a chair nearby, "Sit down.."

Yumi didn't have a choice but to follow what Hotaru said. "Wh- Why are you here?" Yumi asked, sniffing and sobbing after each word she says.

"You felt embarrassed right?"

Yumi nodded, crying again.

"Don't cry.. don't think it's Mikan's fault nor Natsume's fault, don't think it were their mistakes when you yourself was the one who did it. You might be asking now why this is happening to you… you gave him everything yet hell is coming to like.. hell.. "

"You can read minds?"

"No, I know what you're thinking because … because I know what you're feeling right now, and I know it feels bad. Yumi-chan, you gave him everything yet you didn't give him what he wanted most, which is Freedom. You were selfish, and being selfish, which is a venial sin, turned into a mortal sin already because of what you just did, you hurt both of them, and especially their son, Youichi…"

"What are you trying to say..?"

"What I'm trying to say is.. maybe you can stop being selfish and start to be giving, you're feeling guilty right now..?"

"I don't know Hotaru, I really don't know, my mind is at mess.. I feel like my heart won't pump any blood anymore, its like its caged in a strong metal cage without any opening. I feel like I want to die now, I felt embarrassed, hurt, mixed up emotions … I don't know what to do..I have sinned against them, against everyone, against God… " Yumi cried, she clenched Hotaru's shirt and she cried on Hotaru.

Hotaru patted Yumi on the back, "Shhh… they will all forgive you, I'm sure of it.. but that'll only happen if you're going to get all your strength and heart to apologize to them.. and I know, I know that you're feeling guilty now, that guilt will disappear if only you'll forgive yourself and if you learn to be unselfish, just be happy to them.. "

Yumi looked at Hotaru, "I want to say sorry.. but I don't think I can, with all the things- "

"No, they're going to accept your apology, I promise you… you know what Yumi-chan, in this world, there are two main feelings of love, the unselfish love and selfish love… unselfish love is the kind of love when you're ready to give everything, to be unselfish… and you'll do anything just to make that person you love to be happy, and that counts setting him free… and the other, the selfish love, is the kind of love when you're being too selfish that you're not caring for your loved one anymore, all you think about is yourself… "

Yumi smiled a little and held Hotaru's hand tightly, "And I'm going to start with you.. gomen Hotaru, for all the things I've done…"

To be continued…

End of chapter

Author's Note: That's chapter 19, stay tuned to the upcoming chapter 20 and please, don't forget to leave your review 'kay?"


	20. Chapter 20: All I Need Is You

Author's Note: Well guys, sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of my story.. but guys, please still do check out my upcoming STORIES (with an S!!) I do hope that you'll like them as you guys loved this fic, thanks for supporting me and for reviewing in the past chapters, and please, do continue reviewing because those reviews you've sent to me gives me the strength to write more so please! I hope you guys will love this chapter, enjoy!

The Dare

Chapter 20:

All I need Is You

In the church..

"Miss, please do explain to me what happened before Yumi and Natsume's marriage" Yumi's father commanded Mikan softly as his heart pumps to its fastest.

"With all my respect sir, I want to be honest and true to you sir, Natsume and Yumi have been engaged since they were young right?"

Yumi's father raised a brow and nodded, "Sir, but non of them knew about it right?" Again, Yumi's father nodded.

"Natsume and I loved each other ever since…but one day he hurt me, demo, after many years, we meet again, I don't know but I think it was fate, and we realized that time, that no one, can break the love we are feeling for each other… that until now, we still love each other.." Mikan ended, tears falling from her little eyes.

Yumi's father remained open-mouthed at what Mikan said, he went back to his senses and at that time, he sensed that this girl, infront of him was something more precious than just ordinary, she was someone important, that this girl, was honest and true to him, he pitied her, he knew that his own daughter was the one who was wrong, that he was also wrong. "Dear child.."

He whispered softly.

Mikan looked up and looked at the eyes of the man infront of her, "N-Nani..?"

Yumi's father put his hand on Mikan's shoulder, "From now on.. Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga is fully yours.."

Yumi's mother's eyes sprang wide, she looked at her husband and pulled his shirt, "Dear!"

Yumi's father held Yumi's mother's hand, "Dear, it's us who're wrong.. this girl" He pointed to Mikan, "Deserves Natsume, and they have a family."

Mikan was about to smile but then, she asked herself, _Where is Yumi? What about Hotaru?_ She ran out of the church not bother to say goodbye to Yumi's parents.

She walked around the church ground and finally, in a dark corner, she found what she was looking for, two figures hugging each other, "H- Hotaru-chan.."

Hotaru opened her eyes and was surprised to see Mikan, she quickly let go of Yumi and went to Mikan. She grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her to Yumi, "Mikan-chan, Yumi wants to say something to you.."

In the church..

"Natsume"

Natsume turned to look at Yumi's father, "Uncle, I'm really sorry to disappoint you, to hurt you, and to hurt your daughter.."

Yumi's father hugged Natsume tightly, "She loved you so much that she forgot about your freedom, she never thought about it, but now, I know that Yumi's clean heart still remains in her, and I do believe, she'll set you free.."

"Ojii-san…"

"Natsume, go ahead…. Go after your Mikan"

"A-Arigato ojii-san!" And with that he also ran out of the church.

Back to the garden..

Yumi stared at Mikan, afraid, guilty and willing to apologize, but then, she was too shy to. "M-Mikan.."

Mikan knelt infront of her ex-enemy, "Yumi-chan.." She held her hand and kissed it, "I want us to be friends… but I hope you understand, that sometimes that you'll have to set Natsume free … but even though we love the same man, I hope our friendship will not be separated because of –"

Yumi forced a cheerful smile on her face, "Shhh Mikan-chan! Natsume, I give him fully to you, forever…. I don't want to be selfish anymore.. I want him to be happy with you… I know, that with you, he'll be satisfied, that with you, he'll be happy, that with you, he'll be inlove, that with you, he's life is complete.."

"Yu- Yumi-san.."

Yumi stood up and pulled Mikan up and embraced her, she continued to weep, "Mikan… please take care of him… he's not for me and I know that I'll find that someone for me someday… I hope that you're going to be happy with him…"

Natsume at last arrived at the place where his friends and true love are, but he froze when he saw what was happening, inside he felt happy, _Yumi… arigato…_

Yumi noticed Natsume looking at them and even if it hurts, she beamed and stopped hugging Mikan, she pushed Mikan to Natsume gracefully, "Go… go inside this elegant church.. and vow to yourselves that you'll be together forever… vow this… to God"

Natsume and Mikan smiled to each other and …. Natsume leaned closely to Mikan and put his arms around her waist, he looked deeply in her eyes and he kissed her. "Aishiteru……"

Meanwhile.. behind the kissing couple stared a girl with raven hair, and.. a teardrop fell from her eyes, she walked away and wished goodluck to the new couple secretly in her heart, _You guys, goodluck…I hope that you'll stay together forever…_

Hotaru wasn't paying attention while she was walking so she bumped into a person, but this person wasn't ordinary, this person was a boy with blonde hair who loved pets, "Hotaru..?"

Hotaru stopped on her tracks and quickly looked up, her heart pumping fast, "R-Ruka.." She blushed several shades of red.

Ruka held her hand and kneeled infront of her, "Hotaru, I want to tell you something.."

Hotaru opened her mouth but nothing came out from her mouth, so there she stood, her face showed blank expression and her body getting hot at the same time cold.

Ruka took her hand and kissed it, "Hotaru, I.. I-"

Hotaru knew inside what Ruka was going to say, her heart pumped faster than ever, _Is he going to confess? I know this feeling … I definitely know this…. _"Ruka.."

Ruka stood and gave Hotaru a peck on the cheeks, "I just want to say I love you.." And he walked away, leaving Hotaru a little dumbfounded, she brought out a hand, was about to run after Ruka when she fell down to the ground because her foot got stuck into a stone, "Ouch!!!!!!!!!!"

Ruka immediately turned around and giggled when he saw Hotaru on the floor, he bent his knees and tried to pull Hotaru out of the stone, but he pulled her too hard that she fell on top of him, they stared at each others eyes…

Behind the bushes stared a happy pair of eyes, it belonged to the ex-fiancee of the groom inside the church now, _Sometimes we may be lucky in life and yet sometimes unlucky.. but then, no matter how hard life is, we should never give up nor break down, we should trust destiny to where it'll take us, I know that there are different paths we'll take in our life, but yet, after, it'll lead to only one thing, happiness… and that'll only happen if we lived our life to the fullest and accepted it whole-heartedly… In my experiences in life, I now know that love is a tricky feeling, every emotion can be felt just be having love in your heart…. And sometimes, we get too selfish that we forget about everybody else but ourselves…… and if you're destined together, then nothing can separate you, and that destiny will never separate itself… _Yumi closed her eyes and looked at the ocean behind her, _And for me. I know that someday, I'll also find my prince, he shall bow before me, and tell me he loves me.. and he'll love me forever….and in his heart, his feelings to me live truly…but I'll never forget those things that you taught me, Hotaru, Mikan and most of all.. Natsume._

End of Story & Chapter…

Author's Note: Thankyou guys for reading this story, I really appreciated you guys for spending your time in this story, please don't forget to review and please, stay tuned to my next story.


	21. Author's Note

Author's Note

Oct. 28, 2006

Dear Readers/Reviewers,

I really want to thank you for reading and reviewing in my story, I felt so happy I received 200+ reviews. I don't know how to express my gratitude to you guys so I decided to write a sequel for this story as my gratitude. I hope you'll also support and enjoy it as much as you loved this story, "The Dare That Brought Us Apart". Please continue to review in my story because as I said before, I really appreciate them and they give me the strength to write more.

Readers, please also read my newest story, "The Bartender Girl". It may not yet be the sequel of "The Dare That Brought Us Apart" but I assure you, it'll be a wonderful story. And yes, it may be shorter than this story but still, I hope that you'll like it and give it some reviews.

The Sequel of The Dare..

Okay, so let's talk about the sequel.. I won't tell you what the plot/theme is all about because I want it to be a surprise, but I promise with all my heart and soul that I'll be making one and uploading one in Please also support it juts like what you did in this story.

Please tell me of what you think and if you do have any suggestions, please review in this chapter. And please be honest okay?

Sincerely yours.

AnimeShadowAngel


	22. Pls Read My newest Horror Fic

Author's Note

Dear readers,

I have uploaded a new story in this websit entitled "A Love Of A Supernatural" I made this because it's Halloween and I know it's nice to write something like this… please read it and review, I hope you'll like it as much as you loved my other stories…

Sincerely Yours,

AnimeShadowAngel


	23. Onegai read please?

Author's Note

Hi guys,

I just dropped by to tell you guys that I uploaded a new fanfic… its entitled "Blinded By Love" … please don't get mad at me because you might think I haven't finished my other stories yet but I made another one. Actually, I made this story earlier than the others….. but I saved it in a cd and I lost that cd…. But now I found it, so I decided to upload it now, please do tell me what you think of it by means of leaving me a review in both stories (Blinded By Love & The Dare That Brought Them Apart). Arigato.

About the new story….. Well let's see… it's about Mikan loving Natsume too much that she didn't notice that she was already blinded by love. She gave everything to Natsume but he didn't give her anything back. When Mikan finally got back to 'reality' she decided to leave Natsume. And now, Natsume realizes that he is nothing w/o Mikan… It's a NxM fic and I included a little RxH here…..well maybe the HxR pairing will show up somewhere middle of the story. Teehee… anyways, please do read, 'kay?

Sincerely yours,

-AnimeShadowAngel-


End file.
